Batwoman's Flight
by ChibiLover123
Summary: I was inspired by 'The Girl, The Boy, and The Bat'. There will be future BatmanOC, and possibly other one-sided pairings. 'The Dark Knight' section will come up in Chapter 10! Enjoy! Chapter 17 up! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Deep sleep…

Deep, peaceful sleep…

Deep, peaceful, WONDERFUL-.

BEEP!!!

BEEP!!!

BEEP!!!

Groaning as her sweet dream shattered like glass, Julia Waters reached blindly on her nightstand for the perpetrator.

Smacking the button with more force than necessary, she sat up in bed and stretched.

Back popping and neck cracking, the tension drained out of her muscles like water out of a faucet.

Running a hand through her waist-length dark chocolate hair, she yawned as the alarm clock blinked the time mockingly.

6:25 AM.

Slightly grumpy, Julia slid out of her warm bed and onto the freezing wood floor.

The closet was already open, boxes spilling out into her bedroom as she reached in for clothes.

Retrieving a pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt, she proceeded to dig for her lucky shoes.

Once they were in hand, the twenty six year old woman walked out into the apartment.

"Hi, sweetheart."

Her grandfather, an elderly gentleman with shocking white hair and sun-weathered skin, gave a kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep well?"

"Guess so…I'm awake…"

A hearty laugh filled the air, and green eyes twinkled as she smiled in return.

"Coffee?"

"Already waiting for you."

"Thanks, grandpa. You're the best."

Hugging him, Julia went into the bathroom to change out of her over-sized 'I'm an Angel' t-shirt.

Stripping, she fixed her bra, which had gone askew during the night, and pulled on her shirt first.

On the front, it read 'Don't Worry BEE Happy' over a cartoon drawing of a smiling bumblebee.

Tugging on the jeans and tying the laces of faded gold Convers, Julia sped through her morning routine.

Brush her teeth, comb her hair, floss, deodorant, perfume…

Walking out of the bathroom, she felt fresh as a daisy.

Peering into the living room, Julia checked to see if the coast was clear.

Deeming it safe, she stepped onto the carpet...

And was bowled over by the happiest Great Dane this side of Gotham.

"TINY! STOP SLOBBERING!"

But Julia was laughing too hard to be taken seriously, and Tiny continued to lick her face enthusiastically.

"Tiny, down!" Grandpa Mike ordered, pulling once on the huge canine's collar.

Immediately obeying, he sat on the carpet, tail wagging as he looked to them for approval.

Tiny was large, even by Great Dane standards, with large teeth and powerful jaws, but he was still the sweetest puppy-dog Julia had ever met.

"Aw, come here."

Hugging Tiny around the neck, she ruffled his fur and stood up, accepting a towel to clean her face.

As they migrated to the kitchen, he followed happily, claws clicking merrily on the tiles as Julia took a mug of prepared coffee.

"Any good news today?"

"Not so far." Grandpa Mike admitted, settling in a chair with the newspaper.

"There's less and less every day." Julia sympathized, taking a sip of her hot drink.

"…How about the comics?"

Chuckling fondly, he handed over the comic strip section.

Grandpa Mike would be lying if he said he didn't envy his granddaughters innocence.

Pouring a bowl of Froot Loops, the brunette shoveled it in as she followed Garfield's day.

"It's six forty-five."

Taking the hint, Julia gulped down her cream-laden coffee and finished off her cereal before standing.

"Can't keep the kids waiting."

Kissing her grandfather's cheek in goodbye, she donned her father's slightly-tattered Marine jacket and reached for the door.

Before she could even put her hand on the doorknob, Tiny was there, leash in mouth and strange blue eyes standing out against black fur.

"Alright, alright. You can come."

Clicking the leash on and grabbing her purse, Julia opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

"Bye, grandpa!"

"Bye, sweetie!"

Locking it firmly behind her, the brunette walked down the hall, being tugged along by Tiny as they neared the dilapidated elevator.

"Be a good boy." Julia warned as pressed the 'down' button.

Lowering his ears and tail as a sign of obedience, Tiny trotted into the small space with his mistress.

Foot tapping as she waited for the elevator to reach the lobby, emerald eyes flickered to the Great Dane every now and then.

A ding signaled the rickety apparatus was done, and she slipped out, waving to the old man at the front desk.

The streets were as busy as always, though Julia was wondering why anyone would WILLINGLY be up this early in the morning.

Knowing the way to the child care center Julia volunteered at in the mornings, Tiny pulled her along purposefully.

Not fighting it, the brunette checked their surroundings more closely as the sun began to rise.

Even with a giant dog like a Great Dane, no one was safe at any time in Gotham…

Her 'Girl Power' ring tone went off, and Julia flipped open her phone with ease.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jules! It's Rachel."

"Hey, Rach. What's up?"

"How is that evidence for the Zsaz case?"

"All ready for the court." Jules assured.

"What would I do without you?"

"Probably have very empty prisons."

The child care center came into view, and Jules smiled as Tiny became more eager.

"Don't worry about it. You know no one touches my lab without me finding out VERY quickly."

"That's why you're the best."

"And don't you forget it."

At the front door, she opened it and let Tiny in as the little children shrieked in delight.

"I'll see you at my lab, alright?"

"Alright, see you then."

Closing her phone, she smiled at the happy four year olds clambering all over Tiny.

"Hey, guys! Ready for some fun?"

* * *

Long hair pulled into a loose bun and lab coat covering her outfit, Jules carefully put a slide in her microscope.

Stainless steel shining in the light, she glanced at the far corner, where a pile of blankets had been piled to make a bed for Tiny.

Massive head on his paws, the Great Dane stared at the lone door to this sanctuary as his owner worked.

He knew everyone that came through that door, and if Jules didn't like them, he'd be sure to show them out.

Smiling at her voluntary security guard, the brunette turned back to the sample of dust she was analyzing.

'Fine grains, slight luster…'

Jotting down notes in a tilted scrawl, Jules turned to grab one of the books of her shelf to the right.

'Soil samples, soil samples…'

Skimming through, she perked as someone knocked on the large steel door.

Tiny lifted his mighty head, sniffed the air, and wagged his tail before giving a bark.

His signal that it was a friend.

"Come in!"

Rachel Dawes stepped in, looking tired as she held a jumbo-sized plastic cup of pure caffeine.

Also known as Sunshine Caf.

"OOOH, is it my birthday?" Jules wondered excitedly, bouncing over to accept the drink.

"Unfortunately not."

Sipping at the unpolluted adrenaline rush, the brunette studied her friend's face and lowered her drink.

"He got away?"

"Crane had everyone convinced Zsaz was insane." Rachel admitted.

"I know your evidence was compelling, but they didn't even consider it."

"Sorry, Rach…I can only prove he committed the act, not his mental state…"

"There's nothing more you could have done, any more ANYONE could have done." Rachel assured.

"You did great, Jules."

"Yeah…We'll get them next time." Jules stated, smile returning to her face.

"That's what you said last time."

"Well, we have to get them eventually!"

Her optimism seemed to light up the room, and she almost hopped to her table once more.

"I mean, if we work together, there's nothing we can't do!"

Giving a soft laugh at her friend's childish manner, Rachel nodded, looking towards the picture hanging on the wall.

It was of Bruce and them as children, all smiling and laughing together…

"Yeah…I suppose you're right…"

Jules' eyes followed her, and the same lonely sadness filled her green eyes…

'We're just missing a part of our trio…'


	2. Chapter 2

"Alfred!"

Still breathless from her run up to the manor and her workout, Jules closed the heavy door behind her.

"You won't believe it! I can finally put my foot behind my head!"

Halting in the front room, the brunette listened intently to any sounds that could be echoing through the halls.

There were none.

"That's weird…" She muttered, walking into the first room.

Brushing off her black biker shorts and white over-sized t-shirt, she adjusted it to cover her bra strap.

Silence pervaded every wall, and Jules was getting a bit concerned.

'Did something happen to him?'

But nothing was out of place, nothing was broken, so she dismissed the thought.

'Maybe he just went out. Groceries or something like that. Maybe it was tea time.'

Walking into the kitchen, she stretched out her arms as her legs throbbed from the prolonged workout.

A note sat on the counter, and the brunette undid her braid before picking it up.

'Ms Waters,

I expected you'd be coming by while I was gone. Something very important came up, and I'll be gone for a day or so. There's some orange juice in the refrigerator and your favorite popsicles in the freezer.

Sincerely,

Alfred'

Smiling, she reached into the fridge and sat on the counter as she sipped at the juice.

'Guess he was alright after all…'

* * *

"Alfred just called."

Looking up from Tiny as she tried to brush out his fur, Jules tilted her head in question.

"What did he say, grandpa?"

"He wants you to go over. Said something about a surprise."

His eyes twinkled merrily, like he knew a detail she didn't and wasn't about to spill the beans.

Intrigued by this mystery, Jules faced it like she did the hidden pages her cases consisted of.

"I'll go now. Nothing better to do."

Tiny barked in agreement, and rushed to the door.

She grabbed the worn Marine jacket and straightened out her blue 'Smiles Make The World Go 'Round' shirt.

"Don't wait up for me."

"I will anyways, no need to tell me how you can take care of yourself."

Smiling, Jules kissed his cheek and headed for the door, grabbing the leash and clicking it onto Tiny's collar.

"Yet you're the one who insisted on the Tai Chi and gymnastics classes."

"You can kick butt and still my baby girl."

"Guess so."

Opening the door, she was pulled out by the Great Dane, waving goodbye.

"See you later!"

"Goodbye, sweetie!"

Closing the door, Grandpa Mike smiled to himself before heading back to the kitchen.

'Have a good time with Bruce…'

* * *

Tiny practically dragged his owner past the front gate of Wayne Manor and towards the actual building.

He had recognized the route, even by taxi, and had grown excited.

Alfred had given him treats and toys as a puppy, and even now as an almost-adult, so he enjoyed coming.

Jules laughed at his eagerness, and pulled out her keys as the front door came into view.

She came by so often that, after years of her visits, Alfred had gotten a key made for the girl to use.

"It's rather lonely in a house that doesn't look lived in, I have to admit. You bring a bit of life in." Alfred had explained.

Stepping inside, Jules closed the door firmly before looking around at the familiar manor.

"Alfred, I'm here! What's the surprise?"

Walking into a nearby room, she froze to a halt at the sight before her…

"Jules?" Bruce questioned, looking just as stunned.

When her muscles could move, the brunette released Tiny's leash and hug/tackled the billionaire.

Landing on his back, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

Train for seven years to fight Gotham crime, and he can't avoid being hugged by a girl of only 5 foot 5.

"Oh my God I knew you'd come back no one believed me but I just KNEW you weren't dead you sure got taller where have been I was worried sick-!"

Luckily for Bruce and his ears, Tiny decided to make his appearance.

Licking her face and then his, the Great Dane's tail wagged as he tried to identify this new person.

"Tiny!"

Jules laughed, shoving the canine off to the side.

"Tiny? You named a giant dog Tiny?"

"He used to be tiny." She defended.

Moving off his chest, Jules smiled as the Great Dane say down beside her, tail wagging.

"So, how have you been?"

"I've been fine." Bruce assured, trying for a smile.

She could read him like an open book…

"What have you been up to while I was gone?"

The brunette paused, eyes flickering as she studied his face, and tilted her head slightly in curiosity.

'Alfred already told him…Guess it was his only icebreaker.'

"Not much, really. It was BORING without you!"

Pouting childishly, her heart soared to hear him chuckle.

It had been almost a lifetime since she'd heard him laugh…

"Where did you go, anyway? South America? Canada? Europe?"

Eyes bright with curiosity, she straightened up a bit to see his hesitancy.

'He's hiding something.'

"I went to a few places. Nothing exciting."

Seeing her gaze narrow, and taking that as a sign that she was about to pounce for a fib, Bruce elaborated.

"Just Asia, and I went traveling around there. Learned some new things."

There was one rule when it came to Jules.

DO NOT LIE TO JULES.

It did not end well for anyone she caught, and the brunette was one of the best at catching lies.

"You must have done something while I was gone. Alfred said something about forensics?"

Distraction was key, though it didn't always work…

But by the way her eyes lit up and she seemed to almost vibrate, it just might this time.

"Yup! I'm a forensics scientists for the Gotham police!"

Well, THAT didn't sound safe…

"For the police? Jules, that's dangerous!"

"Well, DUH." She replied, rolling her eyes as if it was obvious.

"But I'm just so awesome no one messes with me."

Bruce put on a skeptical look, crossing his arms…

"…Well, they don't mess with me because of Tiny…" The brunette admitted.

"But I can still kick butt! Grandpa Mike made sure, cross my heart!"

Jules didn't want him to worry about her so soon after getting back, and wanted to assure him of her safety.

"I can show you! My lab's the safest place I go to!"

'We'll see about that…'

* * *

"See? It's perfectly safe!"

Bruce wasn't convinced of that so easily, but the lab was definitely impressive.

All steel and electronics, carefully tended to and in good condition even to the trained eye.

The room only had equipment on the walls not connected to the door, with a large computer station in the center.

Beside it was a table, with lights underneath for evidence, and spaces below to store evidence.

Tiny went straight to his 'bed' once they entered, chewing on his bone happily.

"No one gets in here without me, or at least Tiny, knowing about it."

Jules smiled brightly, and Bruce had forgotten how much he missed her.

They had been close, to the point that Alfred and her grandfather had affectionately called them 'the twins'.

"And what happens once someone comes in?"

"I only have three rules." Jules started.

"No lying to the forensic scientist, no blood, and NO TOUCHING ANYTHING."

And Bruce already knew what happened if a rule was broken…

Seeing Bruce rub his shoulder at the memory of pain, Jules' smile fell a few notches.

"Still remember that, huh?"

"Kind of hard to forget a little girl twisting your arm behind your back and squeezing until you tell the truth." Bruce admitted.

A knock on the door caught their attention, and Tiny raised his head to sniff the air.

Fur bristling slightly, he gave a half-hearted bark, not returning to his treat.

He didn't like who was coming…

"Come in."

In came Flass, looking as grumpy and miserable as always, who proceeded to slam a large jug of Sunshine Caf on her table.

"Nice to see you too, Flass." Jules replied with a vague smile, but Bruce could tell it was false.

He didn't particularly like this man either, clearly showing his dislike of Jules, Tiny in particular.

"Get the filthy mutt outta 'ere. 'E's just a nuisance."

"A nuisance that bit you on the butt my first day." Jules pointed out, hiding her amusement at the memory by sipping her drink.

"What's up?"

"Nothin'. Gordan was too busy ta brin' yer poison."

"It's nice to know I'm loved."

Putting down her adrenaline boost, she shrugged.

"But I'm kinda busy. So much to do, so little time."

Flass shrugged, immediately heading for the door and kicking Tiny's bed on the way.

The Great Dane snarled, baring his teeth, but a sharp rebuke from Jules kept him from pouncing.

"Stupid mutt…"

When the door closed, the brunette grumbled something under her breath and pat her dog's head.

"You drink this a lot?" Bruce wondered, hoping to redirect her thoughts.

Jules was a dangerous creature once you gave her time to stew…

"It's the nectar of the gods!"

That meant 'yes'…

"This stuff will give you a heart attack."

"I'm still alive!"

Bruce studied her more intently, and pushed the container further away down the table.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Um…What day is today?"

Seeing his eyes narrow, clearly not happy with the implications, Jules sighed.

"I'm just busy, Bruce. Every good cop will only give their evidence to me, and each case is just as important as the rest."

Rubbing her eyes, the brunette stood up, a faint smile on her face.

"Besides, what's a few nights sleep compared to convictions in court, right?"

She looked tired, but still hopeful, and it strengthened Bruce's conviction.

"Don't worry, Jules. Everything will be alright."

Nodding, Jules' smile grew larger…

"I know. You always make things right somehow."


	3. Chapter 3

Lying upside-down on her bed, Jules swung her legs lazily above as static-filled music reached her ears.

Eyes locked on the ceiling, she hummed along to the tune on her clock radio as thoughts raced through her mind.

Each was like a jolt of electricity, demanding her immediate attention all at once.

'Alfred's acting strangely.'

'Bruce is being secretive.'

'Bruce is acting like a different person.'

'Rachel's angry about Crane.'

'How does all of this fit together?'

That last thought is the very reason Jules had locked herself in the bedroom, clearing her mind with meaningless music.

A puzzle had been handed to her, an important one that involved people she cared about, and she was determined to solve it.

Sitting up, the brunette grabbed her index cards and wrote down one clue on each.

Laying them out on her sheets, emerald eyes flickered to take in the physical manifestation of her puzzle.

'Most of them have something to do with Bruce. Alfred wouldn't be distracting me if Bruce wasn't up to something.'

Putting aside those involving her childhood friend and his butler, her gaze landed the cards involving Rachel and Crane.

'Maybe he's made a deal with the mob? But what would he gain from that?'

Wracking her brain for an answer, none surfaced in the way she was accustomed to.

'I'll need to look into it. There aren't enough facts.'

Attention returning to the other mystery before her, Jules began to rock gently on the comforter to steady her thoughts.

'What's Bruce up to?'

* * *

"Julia?!"

Almost jumping at the shout, Jules fumbled with her motherboard a moment before looking up at Jim Gordan.

Tiny was just as startled, looking tense from the loud noises and abrupt entrance.

"Jeez, is a ghost chasing you?" The brunette joked, setting down the electronic device.

"I wouldn't put it past him."

Processing the reply, Jules blinked as he held out a stapler in a plastic bag and a huge jug of Sunshine Caf.

"The mob killing with staplers now?" She wondered, accepting both.

"No, someone used it to have a little chat. I want to know who."

"Anything specific I can use for the search?"

"I didn't see them, but it's definitely a man."

Opening a secure door, Jules put in the stapler and closed it with her hip, sipping at her drink.

"I'll get to it soon, Jim. A lot of other urgent stuff is coming in, and some is time-sensitive."

"Don't worry, Jules. This isn't a case." Gordan assured, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Go rest. You look like the walking dead."

"I'm fine!"

Smiling as brightly as she could manage, Jules pat his hand comfortingly.

"Don't worry about me, old man."

It was an affectionate nickname Jules had given the lieutenant when he'd started showing signs of age.

Only she ever used it, and he didn't mind that much.

Jules was too sweet-tempered to make fun of someone like that…

"You're a rarity in this city, Jules. Someone's got to watch out for you."

'Maybe…'

* * *

Rubbing her eyes to dispel the sleep lurking behind her lids, Jules gave a jaw-cracking yawn as her back arched.

Pops hit the air like firecrackers, and she let out a pleased sigh before turning to the table.

All of the evidence was bagged, tagged, labeled, categorized, and processed.

'Now all that's left is to put it away safely.'

Every drawer, cabinet, and door in the lab was booby-trapped for the safety of her work, and any would do.

Opening one, she carefully put in the electronics that might link Falcone to a corrupt cop before closing it and moving on to the next.

There was the stapler, staring up at her through clear plastic, and the mystery was too great.

"Aw MAN…"

Resigned to her fate, Jules put away the rest of her load and pulled on new gloves.

Envious that Tiny was fast asleep, lying on his back with legs in the air and all, she turned to her computers.

"Julia Waters."

The rough, gravelly voice startled her, and Jules spun around to face the intruder.

He was definitely larger than her, all muscle and black stone, with hard armor and a long, shadowy cape.

A black mask covered most of his face, only showing a firm mouth and hard eyes.

"Yeah, that's me."

Curiosity overpowering her caution, Jules straightened up against the table.

"You're the man that Gordan told me about?"

A slight nod, and she relaxed slightly.

'He didn't hurt Gordan, so why would he hurt me? I haven't done anything.'

"What did you need from him, anyway?"

"Information."

He moved closer to the other side of the table before she could react, putting down bags on the lit surface.

"Evidence against Falcone and your corrupt officer. As well as a drug being smuggled into the city."

Looking into his eyes, Jules searched for any hint of a lie, not completely trusting…

There was something familiar about those eyes…

Gaze softening, she nodded.

"Thanks…"

He turned to leave, barely acknowledging her reply it seemed, and Jules couldn't stop herself.

"Wait!"

He did, and she gathered up all of her courage and nerve.

"I don't even know your name."

"Do you need to?"

A small smile crossed her face, and Tiny seemed to settle down.

"If we're going to be working together, I'd prefer to call you by a name."

"…Batman."

Looking over his shoulder, his gaze turned pointedly to the clear bag near her left hand.

"And the stapler?"

Jules' smile grew…

"What stapler?"

* * *

Staring intently at her computer screen, Jules waited anxiously for the message to arrive.

True to her word, she would never tell Gordan if she found any DNA on the stapler.

However, she never said anything about not running any sample she found for HERSELF…

Jules had left her machines on to process the epithelial swabs she'd taken while she went home to a warm bed, and was now waiting for the results.

Tiny licked a happy child's face, and she smiled, some tension draining from her shoulders.

The children always had that effect, which was why she had started volunteering in the first place.

Stressing over college, and then work, had gotten her sick, and a reliever was necessary to ease the pain.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Mrs. Yammerkin wondered.

At fifty years old, she was a spry old woman with grey hair and rounded little glasses for bright blue eyes.

Owner of 'Buttercup Kids', she was the one who agreed to let Jules start volunteering with Tiny three years ago.

They had grown close, and Yammerkin had taken over the protective mother hen role when Grandpa Mike, Alfred, or Rachel weren't present.

"I'm fine, Liz. Just waiting for an e-mail, that's all."

"Well, if it's nothing serious…"

"Everything's perfectly fine. No worries."

Taking her word for it, the elderly woman went off to discipline a new child care aid that wasn't following procedure.

A ping on her computer showed an update to the news, and Jules opened up the window.

It was about Batman…

Reading the article, her brow furrowed as it said that Falcone had been arrested.

'He gave me the evidence after busting them. Gordan wouldn't have given him my name…'

Brain whirring, she almost jumped when her phone rang out with 'Girl Power'.

Flipping it open, she stared intently at the photo on the newspaper as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Jules, you won't believe it! I've got evidence against Judge Faden!"

"Rach, calm down. What evidence?"

In a hurried tone, excitement evident, Rachel reported her own run-in with the mysterious Batman.

Jules decided that maybe it wasn't wise to return the favor…

"We have enough to prosecute. He can't get away this time."

"Right. I told you we'd get him!"

Smiling now that it seemed Rachel had restored her faith, Jules tried to forget the nagging tickling the back of her mind…

There was something strange going on, and her brain was trying to tell her.

Another ping rang from her computer as Tiny walked around the room, a child riding him like he was a horse.

"One sec, Rach. I've got a message."

Opening the file, her eyes widened at the results from her machine, blinking in the upper left-hand corner…

'Oh my God…'

"So, what was the message?"

Brought back to reality, Jules shook off her shock and tried to keep her voice level.

"Oh, just a reminder about something at work. I actually have to head there now, talk to you later?"

"Sure."

Goodbyes made, Jules put away her phone and stared at the message still blinking a name at her…

Bruce Wayne.

* * *

Alfred seemed almost startled to see Jules with a serious expression on her face, mainly because it never boded well.

The girl was sweet and light-hearted most of the time, always with a smile on her face, but a straight face meant she was upset.

An upset Jules was not a nice Jules to be around…

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Blinking a moment in stunned silence, the butler regained control of his mouth.

"I don't know what you mean, Miss Julia."

Her eyes narrowed, looking so like emeralds that he was surprised she couldn't use heat vision.

"Oh, you KNOW what I'm talking about. I'm a forensic scientist, and when you give me a puzzle, I solve it!"

Understanding crossed his face, and Alfred chuckled warmly at her frustration.

"I had promised Master Wayne not to tell a soul."

Realization flashed in her eyes, and she smiled slightly at the slyness of the butler.

"So you acted strange on purpose, to get me thinking. NICE."

"Worked rather well, I must admit."

Smiling, he led her further into the manor, already knowing where they were going.

"Trust me, I was surprised when I found out. I think I always knew, but it didn't really hit me until I got the DNA."

"He didn't want to worry you unnecessarily, but your grandfather and I knew you would tell eventually."

"I'm just that good, huh?"

Amused, he played a few notes on the piano, and Jules' attention was immediately taken when the wall opened.

The rickety old elevator caught her imagination, and the brunette didn't hesitate to step inside.

Alfred joined her, and they traveled down to the vast, moist cave hidden below Wayne Manor.

Looking around as if a child in a candy store, Jules was immediately enraptured by the armor left behind without its owner, looking empty.

"Oh my God…It's amazing…"

"Miss Julia."

Turning to see whatever Alfred was holding up, and froze in surprise.

"I hope it's in your size."

A grin crossed her face, looking excited and almost pleased, running a hand over the hard plates…

"Have I ever told you you're the best butler I've ever met?"

Chuckling, Alfred smiled in return.

"I thought you might say so."


	4. Chapter 4

Glaring at the computer screen, Jules tapped a pen against the metal as her leg bounced almost wildly.

'What is this drug? It's not meth or heroine or cocaine…'

Determined to figure out whatever it was, she turned her glare to the rabbit sitting innocently on her table.

The other stuffed animal had been easy to identify, and was already put away securely.

But the damn rabbit was trying to drive her crazy with curiosity…

"We'll see who has the last laugh, Peter Cottontail." Jules warned.

Adjusting the gloves on her hands and putting on a breathing mask, the brunette rolled her chair over to the offending toy.

Whatever the drug was, she wasn't taking any chances with exposure…

Using a small tool to take a sample of the drug in its powder form, she put it into a test tube with some chemicals and placed it in a rumbling machine.

With that set and done, the young woman grabbed a dropper as Tiny sat up, sensing something.

Starting to pace and whimper, he tangled the sheets of his 'bed' and dropped his bone on the tile floor with a clatter.

Almost starting, Jules gave the anxious Great Dane a half-hearted glare.

"Tiny, sit."

Obeying, the canine still whimpered and half-barked, almost twitching.

Leaving it at that, she put the liquid sample she'd collected with the dropper on a slide and put it under the microscope.

Gazing through the lens, Jules focused on the blurry picture until it turned clear.

'Cells…Plant cells.'

Brow furrowing, she straightened up and went through her past experiences with any plant samples.

'Most drugs are just processed plants, but this has some synthetic ingredients. And what kind of plant is this? What does it do without the synthetic help?'

Immediately going to her wall of books, she went over the spines with delicate fingers, reading the titles easily.

The correct one popped out at her, and Jules pulled it free from its brethren to flip through the pages.

Emerald eyes scanned the pages with practiced patience, finding the picture she needed in record time.

'Normal plant cell…'

Checking the sample once more for any similarities, she released an almost defeated breath.

'And then THIS plant cell…'

With a huff, Jules put the open book down on the table and leaned against it.

'The structure is pretty much the same, but there's an abnormality…Is that what makes this a drug worth smuggling?'

Looking between them, Jules almost hung her head before steeling her nerves against the doubt.

'I can do this. Bruce is counting on me.'

That refueled her determination, and she immediately began researching the difference between plant species.

Hours of toil, of paper cuts and strained eyes, Jules started to feel like she was getting somewhere.

Intent on her goal, the brunette spread all of her research across the table in order to gather her bearings.

'Grass…No…Tree…No…Algae…No…Fruits…No…Vegetables…No…'

Only one seemed close to the sample, and Jules sat down in her chair, spinning lazily as she thought it over.

'Some sort of flower that can be made into a drug? It's possible…But how is the drug activated?'

Eyes narrowing on the ceiling, she tapped the armrest in a distracted rhythm.

'Is the friction from being crushed enough? Then again, if it were, they wouldn't have made a liquid form…'

This was getting frustrating, and she stopped her dizzying circles.

'Maybe ingestion? Injection? It's hard to tell without knowing how it works…'

Tiny, still fidgety, couldn't stop looking around as if something was about to pounce…

'Either way, an antidote of some sort would be nice. Just in case I get some in my system.'

Grumbling now, Jules reached for the stuffed rabbit…

'She's A Lady' rang from her phone, and she flipped it open knowing who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Miss Julia, there's a situation!"

The panic in Alfred's normally calm voice set her on-edge, and Tiny shot up, sensing it.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Master Wayne! He sent a distress signal!"

Heart pumping wildly with adrenaline, Jules turned on the alarm as she threw off her lab coat.

"I'll be right there! What's the address?"

As it was given, she grabbed her father's Marine jacket off its hook and clicked on Tiny's leash.

In case of sudden emergencies such as this, Jules had installed an alarm to protect her lab and evidence in her absence.

The only way back in would require the access code, and she was the only person who knew it.

Feet pounding on the hard floor, Jules was through the door in a heartbeat, Tiny at her heels before she slammed the door.

There was no time for her to stop as she rushed through the police station and practically flew out the door.

It was no wonder Tiny was having trouble keeping up, her panic gave strength to her legs.

Gymnastics and her naturally lightweight frame always made her fast, and Jules moved through the sidewalk traffic like a fish through a river.

Tunnel vision captured her, and the brunette could only fully focus on the addresses passing by.

'I KNEW something like this would happen! I just didn't think it would be this SOON!'

When the proper numbers came into view, she skidded to a halt and looked around.

The streets were definitely empty, it was nighttime after all, and there was no sign of Batman…

'Oh God, Bruce…Where are you?'

Tiny began to bark and hop around, his claws scratching at the building's roof as he howled up at the roof.

Taking the hint, and knowing Alfred was on his way with the car, Jules jumped up to get on the fire escape.

"Stay!"

Whimpering and pacing, the Great Dane watched nervously as she clambered up the metal contraption.

Moving as fast as she could, Jules scaled the fire escape quickly enough, and swung herself up onto the rooftop.

Trying to catch her breath, her gaze swept over the entire space to find a hint.

A hunched form in the shadows, and she would have dismissed it…

Until the form moved…

"Bru-BATMAN!"

Almost slipping up in her concern, the brunette rushed to his side and skidded on her knees.

Ignoring the slight scrapes and the blood starting to hit the concrete, Jules put a hand on his cheek.

"Batman! Batman, what's wrong?"

A hand on Batman's chest showed a fast heartbeat, and her concern spiked.

"Calm down. Everything's alright. I'm here."

Trembles reached up through the Kevlar, and Jules was struggling to keep from doing the same.

'Alfred, where ARE you?'

"J-Jules…"

Perking, her fingers curled on Batman's chest as her other hand gripped his.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Take…blood…poison…"

His grip turned almost bruising on her hand, as if he was holding onto reality.

"Rabbits…hallucinations…"

Eyes widening, Jules' mind raced wildly as the puzzle pieces came together.

'The drugs in the rabbits is a hallucinogen. It's hurting him!'

Tires screeched to a halt below, and Tiny's bark signaled that it was friendly.

"Don't worry, Bruce…" Jules whispered soothingly.

"I'll fix this…"

'Because I'll find the basturd and skin him alive myself…'

* * *

Glaring at the computer screen in her lap, Jules tapped her foot silently on the carpeted floor.

Once Alfred had helped her get Batman into the car, the brunette had gone back to her lab.

Leaving Tiny in the butler's care, she took the evidence she'd managed to gather off Batman and started up her machines.

When someone messed with her friends, they messed with Jules.

You DO NOT mess with Jules.

After putting away all of her evidence and gathering all the research, the brunette headed back to Wayne Manor.

All of her equipment would report to her laptop, so there were no worries.

Lucius Fox had been there when Jules arrived, Alfred had called him to help look for an antidote.

Personally, Jules rather liked Lucius.

This was their first meeting, but it was pleasant to work with him.

Still, nothing would distract Jules from finding the antidote that would help Bruce…

Looking towards her resting friend, the brunette blew her bangs away and sighed.

Bruce had been unconscious for two days, and Jules had taken the time off to be sure he was alright.

Stretching out her back, she yawned a bit, countless sleepless nights starting to effect her system…

"Happy birthday, Bruce…"

* * *

The nightmares, the hallucinations, had caused him to lose control.

He could hardly breathe, his muscles wouldn't stop shaking under the emotional pain…

A voice cut through the fear, and the blood stopped pumping so wildly through his ears.

"Calm down. Everything's alright. I'm here."

Jules…

He wasn't sure if he said it aloud, but his clearing vision showed her eyes locked on him.

"What? What's wrong?"

Forcing the words out…

"Take…blood…poison…"

Vision swimming, he tried to hold onto consciousness…

"Rabbits…hallucinations…"

His parents murders, darkness and the flapping of bat's wings…

"Don't worry, Bruce…"

Her voice soothed him, and consciousness drifted away…

"I'll fix this…"

And he knew she would, even as the darkness swallowed him whole…

'_Bruce, why do we fall?_'

Light and sound seemed to return, as did some pain, but Bruce could handle the strong ache.

"Bruce?"

Turning his head towards the voice, he was faced with Jules' surprised, hopeful expression.

'So she was there…'

"BRUCE!"

Almost dropping the laptop she'd been holding, the brunette launched herself onto the bed, knocking the wind out of him.

Hugging him enthusiastically, Jules couldn't seem to stop her mouth from running…

"I was so worried about you what happened what were you thinking are you alright are you thirsty did the antidote work-?"

Putting a hand over the girl's mouth to save himself the headache, Bruce smiled slightly.

"I'm fine."

"Oh, in that case…"

Jules punched him in the shoulder, and the billionaire couldn't help but wince, especially when her eyes narrowed.

"What were you thinking, going out alone?! You almost gave me a heart attack!!"

Wait…

Something wasn't right…

"I didn't-."

"I know, Bruce." Jules answered, gaze softening at the surprise on his face.

"You didn't think I could be kept in the dark, did you?" She explained, a small joking smile on her lips.

"I hoped you'd stay there until this was over." Bruce admitted.

"I figured it out before the whole drug fiasco." Jules assured.

"You're too easy."

At least relieved she wasn't going to punch him again, Bruce tried to sit up.

Sliding off the bed, Jules sighed, plopping down on the floor and seeming to wait for his questions.

"What happened?"

"The drug that got you was a hallucinogen, the worst I've ever seen. It's plant-based, not that it's little playmates help tone it down any."

The exhaustion in her eyes was a testament to how hard she'd been working, and Bruce felt guilty.

He knew it would only hurt his friend to know this new secret…

"Don't you start thinking like that." Jules warned.

Damn it, she was too good at reading him…

"Even if I didn't know, I'd still be going on a work marathon right now. If you start feeling guilty, I'll have to punch you again!"

No thanks…

"I'll go get you some water. Alfred and Lucius should be coming up soon."

Smiling brightly, Jules walked out, leaving her laptop open on the chair she'd been occupying.

Curious when it pinged, Bruce pulled it onto his lap and read the message…

'DNA sample results: CRANE, JONATHON.'

Bruce sighed, brow furrowing at what this would mean.

Jules would undoubtedly have a similar messaging system for her phone as well.

He could only imagine what she would do with the information…

'This won't end well for Crane…'

* * *

Straightening from her search for a big glass as her phone vibrated violently, Jules checked the message.

Emerald eyes narrowed as she recognized the name, and her grip tightened enough for the phone to creak…

'Crane won't get away with this. I won't let him.'


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll give that psychiatrist a piece of my mind! I'm not letting Falcone out of jail time!"

Jules agreed with Rachel, though she was more prepared to use her fists than her words.

Rachel had come by to give Bruce his birthday present when she'd gotten a message about Falcone's change of residence.

She had immediately decided to go challenge Crane's decision, saying she was going to Arkham Asylum.

Jules' concern for her friend and anger at him caused her to join in, assuring Bruce that she'd take care of Rachel.

He definitely didn't buy it…

Staring at her phone, Jules tried to settle her soul at the thought of having left Tiny behind.

She was used to having the large canine by her side, and not having him set her off-balance.

"…Jules…"

Looking towards her friend, Jules tried to smile and smooth the concern on Rachel's face.

"Yeah?"

"If anything happens, I want you to get out of there."

Blinking in surprise at that, the green-eyed brunette shook her head at the thought.

"I'll be fine, Rach. I can take care of myself."

The worry didn't leave the elder woman's face, but there was nothing more Jules could say on the matter.

"When something happens…"

There was no 'if', Jules knew better than to hope that violence wouldn't occur…

"I'll stay with you."

Rachel didn't reply, and the younger girl looked up at the ceiling as she slouched.

True, Jules was an optimist of the highest order, but she had a dash of a realistic sense that made her a good detective.

Gotham city didn't breed many optimists, or many incorruptible souls, so a hybrid was exceptionally rare.

She KNEW something would go down, especially when Crane found out she had an antidote to his precious toxin.

'He won't be too happy about that…'

Arkham Asylum soon loomed over them, and Jules fidgeted, dread filling her chest.

Her gut was screaming to get away, and her gut was rarely wrong…

"Follow my lead." Rachel advised, parking the car and opening the door.

Releasing a breath so her heart stopped pounding against her ribs, Jules stepped out as well.

Smoothing out the jeans she'd pulled on and making sure her orange t-shirt wasn't scrunched up.

'Nothing To Fear…But Fear Itself' was written around a cartoon monster, and she almost laughed at the thought.

'Monsters wear human skin in Gotham…'

"Come on, Jules."

Following Rachel, Jules almost jogged to catch up, slightly intimidated by the large structure.

The madness from within practically radiated off of it, causing the hair on her arms to stand on end…

Rachel seemed to know the way well enough, so Jules let her mind wander as she tried to ignore the crazed cries surrounding her.

Her eyes sometimes drifted to the cells, but her gaze always snapped back to her path.

It was too depressing in here…

"Miss Dawes. To what do I owe this visit?"

Jules stopped, taking in Dr. Crane as he greeted Rachel coldly.

He was taller than her, with dark hair and eerily bright blue eyes, lanky and thin.

Going through her mental list of people with blue eyes, Jules couldn't find any icier than his.

'And I thought my old landlady was cold…'

"And who might this be?"

Eyes narrowing, Jules fought the urge to cross her arms and actually glare at him.

'This basturd gassed Bruce…'

"Julia Waters."

Rachel took the hint, and almost winced.

Jules usually introduced herself by her nickname, it meant she wanted to be friends.

When she introduced herself using her actually name, it meant you were in DEEP trouble…

"Jonathon Crane."

He offered his hand to shake, but Jules didn't move to accept it like she usually would.

'He must have done something to get so deep under her skin…' Rachel noted.

"Where's Falcone?" She questioned.

"Right this way."

Led down the white, sterile halls, Jules crossed her arms and slowed her pace…

'He's being awfully helpful…TOO helpful…'

Maybe Bruce's paranoia was starting to sink in again now that he was back…

Looking up and realizing they were in front of an observation window, Jules turned to see what was in the room.

'Falcone…'

He was mumbling, looking almost twitchy, eyes darting around in suspicious fear.

Straining her ears, the brunette could just make out what he was muttering…

"Scarecrow…Scarecrow…"

'Scarecrow?'

Mind connecting the dots, she only heard their voices as a faint background noise.

'A hallucinogen that causes fear…The perpetrator being with the defendant…'

Emerald eyes shone like stones, and her fists clenched.

'His other identity? Like what Bruce is doing?'

"I want him evaluated by Dr. Lehmann." Rachel demanded.

Crane gave a resigned sigh, and a chill rushed down Jules' spine…

"This way, Ms Dawes. Ms Waters."

Trying to read his expression before he turned away, Jules shared a glance with Rachel before walking after the psychiatrist.

Staying between them, the brunette ran a hand through her hair as she tried to understand the situation.

'Where exactly is he taking us?'

They went down a few flights of stairs, a dingy elevator, but Jules couldn't find any reason.

She was on autopilot, mind somewhere else entirely, when Rachel passed her in the small hallway.

'CRAP! I zoned out again!'

Eyes darting around to take in the hallway, her brow furrowed in confusion as she slowed to a near stop.

'The basement? Why would we be here-?'

Rachel gasped, and everything came into focus as the older girl tried to run away from the rusted doorframe ahead.

Someone grabbed her, a burlap sack over his head, and sprayed Rachel in the face.

'The hallucinogen!'

OH, he did it now…

Scarecrow looked up to see the other girl, intent on taking her down as well, and was surprised to find her fist in front of his face.

The hit knocked him back quite a ways, and Jules' glared with the ferocity of an angry tiger.

Other men in the room stood at attention, startled, before moving to apprehend the girl.

Jules wasn't about to make this easy…

The heel of her hand met the nose of the first inmate, and she used him as a fulcrum to swing her feet in the faces of two more behind him.

Twisting in the air, the brunette managed to land on her feet without stumbling, the adrenaline and rage making her more precise than usual.

Scarecrow had caught his footing and sprayed for her face, and Jules couldn't pull away fast enough.

Coughing as the gas burned at her nostrils and throat, she stumbled into the wall as her vision frayed.

Blood, gunshots, screams, a rush of terror…

Expecting the reaction, Jules managed to keep herself away from a panic attack and keep breathing.

"What are you doing here?!"

The voice was demonic, and the face attached was all decayed flesh and accusing eyes…

'Not real-Not real-NOT REAL!'

Her courage bubbled up like magma from a volcano's mouth, and she was losing the fear that had caused her muscles to freeze.

Scarecrow wasn't aware of this, and walked towards the petite woman anyway.

Her pupils were blown wide, only a ring of emerald glittering as the blackness swirled like gas.

The toxin was definitely having an effect…

With a growl more akin to an enraged lioness, she lashed out with a swift punch, catching Scarecrow on the shoulder.

Almost startled, he stumbled back at the unexpected blow.

'The fear toxin should make her too frightened to move…'

But Jules' anger towards him was too great, and it seemed to mentally override the drug in her system.

The men were almost frightened at this persistent woman, blood having already been spilled under her blows.

In an attempt to stop this tireless assault, Scarecrow sprays her a second time with the concentrated toxin.

Her swirling, flashing vision didn't register the strange gas, but it burned her airways.

"Concentrated dose. This is the end for you, Miss Waters."

Everything was becoming a blur of frightening lights and sounds, and Jules felt her heart pounding in her throat.

Her world filled with screams and shouts, blood and pain, the smell of death and her parent's lifeless, accusing eyes…

Jules couldn't scream, the agony of guilt blocking her throat, and felt her blood almost tremble within her veins.

Light left her sight, and the brunette's heart leaped around wildly.

Nothing registered anymore, and Jules attempted to think of something that would calm her…

"Julia!"

The rough voice cut through the chaotic haze, and her lungs suddenly filled with air…

"Br-Bruce…"

Sight didn't return, but Jules KNEW that voice.

"C-Concentrated…dose…a-antidote…"

Her muscles tightened, a spasm, and she couldn't seem to move as blood dripped from the sky…

"Don't you give up on me." He demanded, and her world shifted a bit.

Her vision darkened as the drug over-stimulated her system, and a warmth seeped into her side…

"I'll take care of you."


	6. Chapter 6

'_I'll take care of you._'

The soft _drip_-_drip_-_drip_ of water and flutter of wings guided Jules back to consciousness, and she groaned at the ache behind her lids.

Head throbbing, probably from the concentrated doses of fear toxin, Jules covered her eyes for a moment to collect herself.

The air was cool on her skin, the sweat that had collected their from her terror evaporating.

When she felt ready, Jules opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings for the first time.

It was the cave beneath Wayne Manor, still vastly empty except for the table she was on and the equipment positioned around it.

'How did I get here?'

Memory blurry thanks to the drug, Jules had to concentrate to bring back anything that didn't involve nightmares.

'Bruce…He saved us.'

Sitting up, the brunette shook her head in order to rid the cobwebs.

'Alright, now where is he?'

Gaze sweeping over everything, Jules found it strange that she'd been left alone.

'Alfred would have stayed with me if Bruce couldn't…And where's Rach?'

Determined to get answers, she swung her feet off the table and hopped to the cold ground.

Shivering as she realized her shoes were gone, the young woman searched for them before proceeding.

Hopping to the elevator as she put on her worn shoes, Jules pressed the mechanism that would bring her up to ground level.

As it creaked with age, she leaned against the side, stretching out her legs and wincing at some bruises as they pulled.

'I hope Crane feels those bruises tomorrow, too…'

Shaking off the aches and throbbing pains, Jules stepped forward once the elevator jolted to a halt.

The secret wall opened up, and she exited into the manor, wondering at the complete silence.

'Wait…Voices…'

Staying still so she could try and identify them, Jules tilted her head curiously.

'Bruce and…someone else…But who?'

Interested, and wondering if she'd been out long enough to completely miss the birthday party, Jules followed the voices.

About to step into the main hall, she froze at the sight before her.

There was Bruce and an older man, the latter wearing all black, with other…ninja?

Bruce was the first to sense her presence it seemed, and she could tell from the look he gave that this was a bad time.

"And who might this be? A friend of yours?"

Emerald eyes narrowed on the older man, and he seemed almost amused at her anger.

He signaled, and the ninja tried to close in on the brunette.

They underestimated her ability to channel anger…

Whipping around, Jules' foot slammed into one's shoulder, and she pushed off to avoid a blow from behind.

Landing on one hand, she spun to kick some back as smoke filled her nostrils.

Getting onto her feet, Jules coughed as her throat began to burn again.

Distracted from the watering of her eyes, she didn't see the blow to her solar plexus until it was too late.

Crying out, Jules fell into a wall, mind spinning wildly from the smoke and her screaming nerves.

Once everything came back into focus, she noticed that the house was actually on FIRE.

'Oh God…'

Starting to stand, she spotted a smoldering beam, a form beneath it…

"BRUCE!"

Rushing to his side, Jules ignored the splintered surface and tried to lift up the entire mass.

It wasn't really working out…

"Bruce, a little help?"

With a groan of pain, probably from being pinned beneath a large beam of wood, Bruce attempted to push it up.

"Come on, I thought you were Batman!" She urged, arms and legs straining.

Hearing footsteps, Jules looked back to see who was coming, in case she needed to jump to offense.

"Alfred! We need some help!"

The butler ran to her side, and pulled up with all his strength.

"What's the point of all those bloody push-ups if you can't lift a damn log?!"

It seemed that gave Bruce the push he needed and the beam was pushed off to the side.

Concerned, Jules helped support him under one shoulder as Alfred led the way to the secret elevator.

The fire raged at their backs, and Jules picked up the pace as Bruce started to regain his strength.

"Come on, Bruce…Just a bit farther…"

The wall had barely opened before the trio was inside, Alfred immediately hitting the button that would make them descend to safety.

Leaning on one wall as the heat warmed her skin, Jules almost shivered at the moist, cool air enveloping her from the cave.

Fire roared above them, some flames trying to eat the air in the top of the shaft, and she flinched away from the sight.

"What have I done? Everything my parents worked for…"

Shifting to face Bruce, she released a breath to get rid of her own fears…

"…Bruce."

When he didn't move to look at her, the brunette got onto her knees, getting in his line of sight anyway.

"…Why do we fall?"

All of his attention zeroed in on her face, recognizing the words, and she smiled.

"So we can learn to pick ourselves up."

"…Where did you hear that?"

"Alfred always told me." Jules admitted, turning her smile to the butler for a moment.

"He didn't want me to give up. And I won't let you give up either."

After a moment, Bruce nodded, and, happy with her confidence booster, Jules stood up.

"So, are we ready to go?"

"We?"

Walking out of the elevator, she almost scoffed.

"Like I was going to let you have ALL the fun…"

* * *

Sitting in the Tumbler's passenger seat, she began to straighten out her gloves and high-heeled black boots.

Giving a smile at her partner's obvious dislike of her tagging along, the young brunette giggled.

"Don't be so serious. I'll be fine."

"Like you were fine fighting Crane?"

"Hey, I was hit was a double concentrated dose of fear toxin!"

Batman rolled his eyes, and she pouted childishly.

"What are you going to call yourself? Batgirl?"

"Nah, not very frightening…"

Snapping her fingers, she straightened up with a grin.

"Batwoman!"

"…Original."

"…That better not be sarcasm I hear…"

Fighting down a second pout, Batwoman decided to braid her long hair instead of try and punch him.

"All of the water in Gotham is laced with the fear toxin. The League of Shadows will use a stolen microwave emitter to vaporize all of it."

"So they made an un-reactive liquid form to spread it throughout Gotham…They'll start in the Narrows?"

"They'll take a train in the Narrows to take the microwave emitter to Wayne Towers."

"All of the water mains converge there…If they vaporize the water there, the gas will spread throughout Gotham!"

Seeming impressed by her quick grasp of the facts, Batman nodded.

"Then what's the plan?"

"We have to stop that train."

"We'll have to get to the Narrows then…And fight through the League of Shadows."

Before Batman could say anything, she already knew his intentions.

"I'm going with you."

"It's dangerous, Jules."

"Everything's dangerous in this city." Batwoman countered.

"And I'm not letting you fight all of them on your own."

"Then who will destroy the tracks?"

After a moment, a smile spread across her face…

"I've got just the guy…"

* * *

The air beyond the windshield was thick with gas, and Batwoman was glad that the antidote she'd already been given kept it from effecting her.

"So, how are we getting to the Narrows-?"

Rockets kicked in, and she almost yelped in surprise as the Tumbler proceeded to fly over the water separating the Narrows from the rest of Gotham.

Only when they landed safely on the other side did her lungs decide to work once more…

"Next time, could you give a little warning?"

Chuckling at her shell-shocked expression, Batman slipped into his rougher tone.

"Don't forget to disguise your voice."

"Like that'll be hard…" Batwoman muttered, swinging out of the Tumbler as the roof opened.

"Batman!"

Gordan turned in surprise, and he looked towards her in curiosity.

"And who's this?"

"Batwoman, at your service."

Her voice was a bone-chillingly seductive drawl, tinted with sarcasm.

Even Batman shuddered, wondering how such a tone could come from sweet, childish, innocent Jules…

That tone certainly got a man thinking, considering how the suit hugged her bosom…

"There's no time for introductions, Gordan." He stated, shaking off the tingle.

As Batman filled Gordan in, Batwoman looked around, trying to see through the fog the fear toxin had become.

"Batwoman."

Eyes locking on him, she nodded to show he had her attention.

"You go ahead."

"Consider me there."

Running to find the train the League of Shadows was using, she jumped up onto a fire escape to reach the rooftops.

It was as if the suit gave her strength she didn't know she possessed, a confidence she hadn't normally carried, and Batwoman reached the top in record time.

Scanning the city and attempting to look through the smoke, she stopped once the train tracks came into view.

'That's a good place to start.'

Looking down, however, nearly made her lose the last of her nerve.

'Oh JEBUS, that's far…'

Taking a moment to breathe in the calm and out the mind-boggling terror, Batwoman spread her 'wings'.

'They work perfectly fine, Bruce said they did. They won't break and send me hurtling to my death on the streets.'

She needed a new confidence booster…

Jumping, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible, Batwoman closed her eyes as the fabric went rigid.

When she didn't die, she decided to look around and see what HAD happened.

'Oh my God, I'm flying…'

Well, technically it was GLIDING, but you can't exactly blame her for being a bit confused…

The city looked different from above, even without the toxic gas and screaming citizens.

Focusing on the job at hand, Batwoman steered towards the train, which loomed up out of the fog.

'Okay, now how do you land?'

Crash-landing on a rooftop near her final destination, she tumbled head-over-heels before stopping.

'…Okay, I guess that's how you land…'

Shaking the ringing sound out of her head, Batwoman stood up, shaking out her cape.

'I'll try to land on softer things next time…'

Looking down, she took in the situation fully, a hand slipping into her belt to grab hold of a Batarang.

'Four ninja, that jerk, and the microwave emitter, I assume…'

The platform was too far off the ground to get to from the streets, so that would mean another flight.

'Oh JEBUS…I hate my job…'

Gathering her nerves once more, Batwoman flung open her wings and was about to jump…

"_Batwoman._"

The voice from her earpiece nearly startled the brunette into falling, and she stepped away from the edge.

"What now?"

"_Wait for me to get there. The League is too powerful for you to fight alone._"

"They're kinda getting on the train. Are you almost here, at least?"

Something flew by like a black shadow, and she blinked…

"…Well, thanks for the warning…"

Spreading her own wings once more, Batwoman jumped to catch up with her partner.

The train platform shook under her feet, and the brunette was immediately aware of the four men surrounding them.

"Go after the train!" Batwoman ordered, seeing the long rows of cabins starting to move.

"I'll take care of them!"

"Batwoman-!"

"GO!"

Glaring to put her point across, she elbowed a ninja in the chest as he rushed at her.

A moment's consideration, and Batman nodded, shooting his grapple gun and being pulled into the air by the train's momentum.

Turning to face the four serious men, Batwoman clenched her fists, face completely serious.

"Alright then. Who's first?"

The slight drawl she'd adopted made her smirk, though her opponent's weren't nearly as amused.

Each rushed at her with a short katana blade, a ninjato if she remembered Bruce right, and the woman jumped to avoid the first swings.

One tried to slash at her while she was airborne, but she caught the sword between the gauntlets on her forearms.

Landing on her feet, she pulled him over her head and whipped around to block another blow.

Two ganged up on her this time, and Batwoman's arms shook as she held the sharp blades away from her face.

"That's no way to treat a lady…"

Lower back pressed against a metal railing, she brought her feet up and flung the men over her head.

Flipping over the railing herself, Batwoman released her grip on the ninjato and grabbed the metal.

About to pull herself up, green eyes caught sight of the last ninja rushing forward to cut her fingers off.

'Oh FUDGE…'

Swinging her legs up above her head, Batwoman's feet slammed into his shoulders.

He stumbled back, only flying over the other side when she punched him in the face.

'Good. Four ninja down, one train left to go…'

Using the metal to push herself off into another glide, Batwoman found herself growing comfortable with the feeling.

As long as she never fell, there shouldn't be anymore reason to get uneasy…

The train was going too fast for her catch up in time this way, so she reached for her grapple gun.

Remembering her father teaching new Marine recruits how to aim, she steadied her heart.

'Relax…'

Muscles not nearly as tense, she lifted her arm…

'Aim…'

Closing one eye, she pointed it at the broken window in the side of the train…

'And fire.'

The grapple flew through the air almost like a bullet, entering the broken entry point and catching onto something.

A jolt had Batwoman releasing her cape, moving at the speed of the train as she pressed the button to pull in the line.

Wind rushed past, making such a cacophony in her ears that she barely heard the train, and her eyes watered.

Cold metal brought her back, and Batwoman practically jumped through the empty hole.

She barely registered that the man, Ra's al Ghul, was about to slash at Batman with his katana before she joined the fray.

Ra's was surprised to see Batwoman, he hadn't known about her, and didn't have the time to defend.

Her fist slammed into the man's face, and the unexpected strength sent him back.

Stumbling slightly, he rubbed his cheek, noting that her momentum had given her that strength.

Taking a step back, Batwoman pulled out two Batarangs and threw them at his shoulders.

Ra's used his katana to block them, and the small projectiles embedded themselves into the train's seats.

Batman stood at her back, judging the situation as she kept her gaze on their enemy.

"When I say to, destroy the brake controls."

Nodding slightly, Batwoman moved to let him engage Ra's himself, looking for something to break the controls.

Metal snapped, the crisp sound ringing in her ears, and she stared at the sharp blade that landed on the floor.

"Batwoman!"

Taking the signal for what it was, she jumped to grab it, careful not to cut herself as she jabbed it into the machine.

Sparks flew, and the young woman backed away to escape the possible burns.

"Don't be afraid, Bruce. You are just an ordinary man in a cape. That's why you couldn't fight injustice, that's why you can't stop this train."

"Who said anything about stopping it?"

Ra's looked up to see the destroyed brake controls, and the entire train shook as some of the track was blown away.

Batwoman knew their time was almost up, and almost ran towards them as Batman flipped their positions.

"Will you finally do what is necessary?"

Her breath caught, knowing how easy it would be to snap the man's neck…

"…I won't kill you." He answered, starting to pull away.

"But I don't have to save you."

The back of the compartment blew open, and Batman grabbed hold of her before his cape opened.

They were both pulled out, and she closed her eyes to avoid seeing the crash.

Relaxing, she finally smiled up at him as they glided over the buildings…

"So…What now?"


	7. Chapter 7

Tapping her foot on the air, Jules leaned back in her chair and spun it lazily, looking up at her ceiling.

Her bedroom ceiling needed a mural or something…

"Sweetheart?"

Her gaze flickered to the doorway, and the brunette smiled at her grandfather as Tiny, lying on her bed, lifted his head.

"Hey, grandpa. What's up?"

"Gordan called. He said it was important."

Slightly concerned, Jules stood up, grabbing her Marine jacket off the desk as Tiny stood, barking shortly.

"Come on, boy. We're going in early."

Shrugging it on, the brunette stopped by her grandfather's side and kissed his cheek.

"Call Yammerkin and tell her something came up at the station."

"Will do, sweetie."

Grabbing Tiny's leash and clicking it on, Jules made sure she had her phone and house keys.

"Bye, grandpa! I'll probably go by Bruce's after seeing what's going on!"

It was her code, saying she'd confer with her crime-fighting partner about any important cases, and Grandpa Mike nodded.

"Have fun."

"I'll try!"

Once she locked the apartment door behind her, Jules patted Tiny's head as he looked around excitedly.

Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she started down the hallway, and the Great Dane trotted at her heels.

He was tired from the games they'd been playing in her room that morning, so the canine was probably regaining his energy.

The elevator ride was silent, Jules never seemed to see any of the building's other tenants, and it sometimes made her suspicious.

Still, the building was nicer than most, and she'd never let anything happen to Grandpa Mike.

If anything DID, whoever was responsible would have their head sticking out of their ass…

Grandpa Mike had been a Marine once, like her father, and was as close to one as Jules could hope for.

He had taken her in after his wife had died of cancer and his only son was murdered, and they clung to each other.

Jules became the daughter he never had, and she was only glad to help him heal.

The streets of Gotham were still bustling, they never stayed silent in some places, and it snapped Jules back to reality.

Tiny barked to make sure she had returned before tugging her, and the brunette followed him.

He was smart for a Great Dane, and seemed to know they were going to the police station instead of the child care center.

"Good dog…"

With Tiny leading the way, Jules was free to wonder what had happened that was so serious Gordan would call her in early.

The lieutenant was always saying how she should work less, so something big must have happened.

It didn't take very long to get to the station, probably because she was too busy thinking to notice, and Jules skipped up the steps.

Opening the doors, she was slightly surprised to see so many people in the large front room.

Gordan and Commissioner Loeb were the most prominent, and Tiny's tail wagged good-naturedly.

"Hey, Jim. Commissioner."

The Commissioner sighed, looking towards her as if regretting something.

"It seems we have a problem, Ms Waters. Gordan believes you'll be able to solve it.

"Well, I am a problem-solver." Jules joked lightly, a hand on her dog's head.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"Gordan is being his own unit to run, the Major Crimes Unit. He insists that he'll need a forensics specialist of your caliber."

Emerald eyes darted to Gordan, and she almost smiled at the thoughtfulness.

He was like an uncle to her, always taking care of her at the station, so it was no wonder he'd want to keep her close.

"As you can tell, I'm not eager to let you go from the main station. He insists that it should be your choice where you work."

"…You're serious? You're not making this decision for me?"

Loeb nodded grimly, as if he was telling a child they could eat as much sugar as they wanted, and Jules grinned.

"Then I'm going with Gordan! Besides, the Major Crimes Unit sounds like fun!"

Commissioner Loeb knew that was coming, and resigned himself to the fate as Jules hugged Gordan.

After a few minutes of figuring out how this was going to work out, they agreed to make her a new lab under the new building.

It would be more high-tech than the one she adored now, and that was saying something, though there were some things Jules couldn't part with.

Everything was settled within half an hour, and she called Alfred to ask for a ride.

Apparently, he was free because Bruce was working on something at the docks, and this stimulated her curiosity.

'This'll be interesting…'

* * *

"Come on, Bruce! One karaoke song? You KNOW I love karaoke!"

Bruce rolled his eyes, not wanting to get into an argument with Jules over singing.

They were having an evening together with Rachel so they could all have some fun, not embarrass each other.

"Come on, Jules. You know you can't sing."

"I can!"

Rachel couldn't help a short laugh, thinking that Batman and Batwoman, the two most feared crime fighters in Gotham, were fighting like children.

"Then let me? PLEASE?"

Who could say no to that face, when Jules made her eyes look even bigger and somehow made them shine like jewels?

Bruce was, unfortunately, all too susceptible, and he sighed in defeat.

"Alright…"

"YES!"

With a grin that threatened to split her face open, Jules rushed to find Alfred and get out the old karaoke machine.

"Don't be so rigid, Bruce. It's December." Rachel advised.

"I guess you're right…"

Jules came back in dragging the karaoke machine behind her, assuring Alfred that she didn't need any help, and plopped it down.

"Alright, now where are the outlets?"

Not looking forward to having his eardrums shattered by bad singing, Bruce hesitantly pointed one out.

"Oh, thanks!"

Rachel smiled to assure him as the brunette worked.

"She's actually grown into her voice. It's not that bad, actually."

"You say that now…"

With everything set up, Jules plopped down on the floor, much to Alfred's amusement, and started searching through the songs.

"Oh, I like this one!"

The music that starts is actually slow, almost sad, and Bruce can't help but notice how it clashes with her normally hyperactive personality.

Something like sadness or understanding crosses Rachel's and Alfred's faces…

"Where are you Christmas/Why can't I find you/Why have you gone away/Where is the laughter/You used to bring me/Why can't I hear music play?"

Jules' expression slipped into something deep, like deep ocean water that moved with the tides…

"My world is changing/I'm rearranging/Does that mean Christmas changes too?"

Bruce had forgotten how she could move with people with her voice, but he hadn't heard her sing since…

Since they were kids…

"Where are you Christmas/Do you remember/The one you used to know/I'm not the same one/See what the time's done/Is that why you have let me go?"

The emotion in her voice could make mountains bend with the sadness…

"Christmas is here/Everywhere, oh/Christmas is here/If you care, oh/ If there is love in your heart and your mind/You will feel like Christmas all the time…"

It was like she was trying to convey something with her eyes, something she couldn't say herself…

"I feel you Christmas/I know I've found you/You never fade away/The joy of Christmas/Stays here inside us/Fills each and every heart with love…"

The music began to wind down, and the emotion hid behind her eyes once more, like a wall was being pulled up…

"Where are you Christmas/Fill your heart with love…"

Bruce decided he'd figure out what she was hiding.


	8. Chapter 8

Lying in her chair sideways, Jules kicked her legs over the edge as one of the armrests dug into her back.

Tiny was on his own back, wriggling with his legs in the air in an attempt to soothe an itch.

Her lab was peaceful in these moments, while the machines worked and filled the space with their hum.

'This new lab is better than I thought it would be…'

It was made of fresh metal, without dings or scratches, and more spacious than the last.

Spinning slowly, Jules smiled as she thought of the extra…additions Bruce had put in.

There was a secret compartment in her new table for some knives and Batarangs, and a hidden room that held a back-up of her suit.

'In case I'm still at work when I'm needed…'

Her closet at home had even been 'remodeled', a booth in the back wall holding her new prized 'outfit'.

"Jules."

Blinking, Jules brushed off her thoughts and smiled at Bruce as he looked around.

"Hey, Bruce. What's up?"

"I came to see how you were settling in at work, that's all."

Quirking an eyebrow, she smiled knowingly.

"Sure you are. Wanted to check out all the exits?"

"…That, too."

Giggling, she did another twirl in her seat, leaning back to make it bob slightly.

"I don't know why you try to lie to me. I ALWAYS catch you."

"When we were kids, you never caught me." Bruce defended.

"Um…Sure."

Brown eyes narrowed on her, and Jules averted her eyes as she started to whistle.

"Did you lie to me about you not catching me lying?"

"…"

"Jules!"

"What? I didn't want to hurt your pride!"

"You TWISTED MY ARM, and you thought telling me the TRUTH would hurt my pride?"

"…I never said I was normal…"

Rolling his eyes, Bruce leaned against the table.

"How was the switch to MCU?"

"Better than I thought." Jules admitted, smiling as Tiny fell off his bed.

"Besides, we're closer to the place I buy Sunshine Caf!"

"Your blood must be made of the stuff. How do you keep from twitching?"

"Lots of exercise."

Bruce couldn't help but watch as she stretched, smooth legs going taunt and back arching…

Looking away so the thoughts would evaporate, he started feeling frustrated with himself.

It was almost like his brain went off on a different tangent every time she moved now…

"There's something else."

Distracted from his self-scolding, Bruce looked at her in confusion.

"I can tell. You have something else to tell me."

Taking a moment to think about it, Bruce nodded, smiling secretively.

"I had Lucius make something special for you."

"Really? Is it a robotic pony?! Chocolate that doesn't melt?!"

"Better."

Emerald eyes widened in childish wonder at the possibility, and it made his heart feel a bit lighter.

Whenever Bruce could make the sadness leave the back of her eyes, it was a good day…

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go see!!"

Jumping up out of her chair, Jules startled Tiny onto her feet as she pulled off the long white lab coat.

His eyes lingered on the newly exposed shoulders and elegant neck before looking away, letting the Great Dane distract him.

Pulling on her father's old jacket, Jules picked up her dog's leash and stuffed her phone into a back pocket.

Clicking it onto Tiny's collar, she smiled brightly, pulling the canine and Bruce towards the door.

"Come on, slowpoke!"

No one questioned why Jules was dragging billionaire Bruce Wayne through MCU, since they knew her rather well.

It just so happened that the officers Gordan trusted were the ones Jules deemed nice enough to befriend.

"What car are we taking this time?"

"The Lamborghini."

Guiding her towards the car, he rolled his eyes at her annoyed retort.

"Oh, come ON! Why can't we take a different car?"

"You're the only girl I know that doesn't like this car."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Opening the door, he let in both the Great Dane and the young woman before going to the other side of the vehicle.

"Next time, I choose the ride." Jules decided, leaning back in the seat.

"This car is a bit too high-class for me."

"It's still fast."

"That's the only thing I can say for it…"

Chuckling as they sped down the street past the speed limit, Jules brushed back her bangs in mild annoyance.

After all the high-speed chases and gliding, she wasn't frightened of a fast drive.

They reached Wayne Tower in record time, though the brunette wasn't surprised, and stepped out to head for Applied Sciences.

Lucius may have been upgraded to a new job, but he still went down to Applied Sciences to make them new 'toys'.

Jules practically bounced into the elevator, and Bruce couldn't hide his amusement.

"Maybe I could guess what it is? A new grapple gun? Magnetic boots? Invisibility suit?"

The elevator pinged as they reached the proper floor, and Jules jumped out with an excited Tiny.

"Lucius! What did you get me? What-What-What?"

Lucius smiled at the bubbly young woman, chuckling warmly at her childishness.

"I see someone told the secret."

Bruce looked almost sheepish as Tiny, dragging his leash along, sniffed around some desks and tables.

"She figured me out, Lucius."

"You are a perceptive one."

Smiling widely at the compliment, the brunette could barely stay still now.

"So what is it? Laser lip-gloss? Knock-out gas in a compact? OOOH, how about rocket skates?!"

"…You've been watching Kim Possible again." Bruce accused, half-joking.

"I like the theme song!"

Another laugh, and Lucius goes towards a shape covered by a tarp, looking proud.

"Actually, I don't think it's quite as fantastic as all that…"

Pulling the cloth away, he watched her eyes widen with the awe that only came from a child on Christmas.

'Bruce was right, it does feel uplifting to make her look like that…'

"Oh my God, I hope I'm not dreaming…"

Emerald eyes flickered between them as her brain tried to catch up with her eyes…

"Is that a motorcycle?"

"Your motorcycle." Bruce clarified.

"…"

'Here it comes…'

"YES!!!"

Jules practically leapt on the black beauty of a motorcycle, feeling the smooth metal and almost having a mental breakdown.

"It's so awesome! Look at this engine! And the model is so sweet!"

Bruce sighed, seeing how she was practically dismantling the motorcycle with her eyes…

'We may be here a while…'

* * *

Leg pressed against her shoulder, Jules stretched out the protesting muscles before dropping it.

Down in their new base of operations, Bruce had decided to have a spar, so he could gauge her full potential.

Bending backwards and grabbing her shins, she noticed Bruce's impressed look.

"Gymnastics."

"That would explain it…"

Content with her loosened muscles, Jules put her hands on the ground and moved her legs overhead.

Once she was on her feet, the brunette straightened, spinning on her heel to face Bruce.

"…Show-off."

"Coming from the man who beat up a mob boss and his cronies dressed as a bat."

"…Touché."

Happy with that victory, she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Her worn biker shorts and over-sized t-shirt were in place, her work-out clothes on any day, and the sleeve slipped a bit to show her bra.

Not taking much notice, Jules smiled and almost jumped from foot to foot.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Bruce took the first strike, and she back-flipped away from the punch, kicking his hand to the side.

He brought his leg up to swing for her head, and Jules ducked, kicking at his other ankle.

Avoiding the blow, Bruce instinctively tackled the smaller form, and she started to struggle.

They wrestled, rolling on the cold floor and trying to get the upper hand over the other.

When Bruce finally had her pinned, Jules couldn't help a breathless laugh.

"Well, that was fun…"

Her laugh faded away as she stared up at her friend, studying the unfamiliar look in his eyes as he stared.

Bruce wasn't sure if it was the short spar that was making his heart beat so fast or something else entirely.

Maybe it was the sight of her exposed shoulder, all creamy skin and a seductive tease.

Maybe it was her neck, exposed temptingly from the tilt of her neck.

It could have been the way her lips were parted, still half-smiling and looking so appealing…

Neither realized how CLOSE they had gotten before the lift starting up snapped them back to reality.

Jerking back, embarrassment blossomed across his face, and Bruce stood up.

Slightly confused at the whole thing, Jules sat up, eyes a mixture of curiosity and hope.

She'd figure out what was going on, whether it killed her or not…


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce still remembered the first time Jules had been seriously hurt in the line of duty.

It had been a dark night in Gotham, darker than most without the moon, and they were waiting to bust some drug dealers.

It was supposed to be a simple job, they weren't too high-profile and were most likely high already.

She had been excited, but managed to hold in her bouncing enough that it only showed in her eyes.

As Batwoman, she didn't look as childish as he was used to.

Jules looked almost like an…adult.

However, this didn't diminish Bruce's protective instincts over the younger girl.

"Be careful." He warned roughly.

"Always am."

That voice still sent shivers down his spine…

Nothing else could be said, the other party had arrived for the transaction in the dark alley.

Silent, Batwoman crept along the roof's edge with a cat's practiced grace, mostly shrouded in darkness.

Burying his deep-seeded concern, Batman positioned himself for what Jules playfully called 'Bat from Above'.

'Death from Above' got annoying after three hours of playing MarioKart64…

Money and drugs were being exchanged, and the pair pounced.

Landing on one of the dealers, Batwoman twisted his arm to disarm him of the wildly flailing gun, allowing it to skitter on the damp floor.

There were only six or seven men to deal with, so Batman had turned to take down the fleeing party.

He knew she could handle herself, that Batwoman was tougher than she looked…

Batman had only turned his back for a minute at most…

A shot rang through the air, and it froze his blood as it struggled to rush through his ears like a monsoon.

Whipping around from the unconscious men at his feet, everything froze in a horrible picture.

A smoking gun, a hard face, a cry of pain, the sound of a body hitting the floor, blood pooling on the ground…

Vision going red, Batman rushed at the offending criminal, slamming him into the brick wall.

The man struggled, terrified, as the caped crusader's hand wrapped around his neck, lifting him off the ground.

Anger at the man for hurting his Jules pulsed through his veins, cracking his only rule…

"B-Batman…"

Only one thought saved that man from his untimely demise.

'She's alive.'

Without another thought for the trash that had caused her pain, Batman dealt him one harsh blow and rushed to Batwoman's side.

"Are you alright?"

"B-Besides the…through and through…I-I couldn't…be better…"

Crimson was seeping through her fingers, and the normally bright emerald of her eyes was dulling as she tried to smile.

Lifting her into his arms, he froze when she winced, closing her eyes and biting her lip enough to bleed.

Concern ate at his heart, and he immediately pressed the button that would bring the Tumbler.

"Hold on."

"D-Don't worry…about me…I-I'm a…a trooper…" She slurred, weakly trying to hold on the black armor.

Not buying it, Batman looked up as the tank-like car skidded in front of the alley, top opening.

Setting Batwoman inside, he jumped in and stomped on the gas before the ceiling was fully closed.

There was no time to wait, she was bleeding too much.

Hitting the distress button, Batman hoped that Alfred would be at their base of operations when they arrived.

He didn't think all of his first aid knowledge would be enough…

"D-Don't worry, Bruce…"

The cowl was pulled back, and Jules looked too pale…

"E-Everything will…be fine…"

Her hands were pressed against the hole in her side, the blood turning sluggish now as it stained the suit and the interior of the car.

Jules was bleeding to death, and she was trying to make BRUCE feel better…

The journey felt an eternity longer than the actual five minutes, the Tumbler filled only with Jules' labored breathing and weakening heartbeat.

Once the vehicle was zooming into the ground and to the room where Alfred was waiting, she seemed to jolt back to reality.

"Br-Bruce…I feel numb…"

That was not safe, and the car opened up as Alfred rushed to see the damage as Batman swung out.

"Mr. Fox is on his way. How is she?"

"She's lost a lot of blood, but the bullet went all the way through."

Relieved that he wouldn't have to pull a bullet out of flesh, Alfred helped lift Jules out of the Tumbler.

She didn't flinch this time, a testament to how far-off she felt, and Alfred rushed to the table set up for her.

Jules' chest heaved as Alfred began to cut away her suit, revealing the sports bra and shorts worn underneath.

Her left side was a bloody mess, skin smeared pink as Bruce brought the needed supplies.

Pulling off the cowl, he watched worriedly as his butler took the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and took off the cap.

"This will burn, miss."

Nodding dazedly, Jules reached out, taking Bruce's hand and giving a slight squeeze to show her understanding.

Alfred positioned it over the wound, and almost looked away as he tipped the contents onto it.

There was a moment of silence, where Jules' eyes widened as shock ate at her nerves sputtered…

Her grip became almost bone-breaking, and she bit her lip again, drawing a steady line of blood now.

A muffled scream escaped, and it tore at Bruce's heart like a thousand knives.

He had been too slow, too weak, to protect someone precious to him when they needed it most.

'That bullet should have been for me.'

A hard squeeze caught Bruce's attention, and he was faced with determined green eyes.

"Don't you…start, mister…" Jules forced out.

"None of this…is…is your fault…"

"You got SHOT, Jules." He ground out.

"You could still die. I shouldn't have taken the chance."

'I shouldn't have let you come along in the first place. I shouldn't have let you figure out I was Batman. I shouldn't have-.'

"Stop that!"

The shout was startling, and even Alfred jumped from his cleaning of the wound.

"Jules-."

"Don't you start!" She warned, eyes like fire.

"This is my fault, I wasn't as careful as I should have been! I knew what I was getting into, becoming Batwoman, and I won't have you taking my blame!"

Alfred went to work once more, sterilizing a needle as Jules held her friend's gaze.

"I'm not letting this beat me. And I'm not letting it beat you, either."

As Alfred stitched up her wound and stopped the sickening blood, Bruce realized just how strong Jules was…

* * *

Seated at the kitchen island, Jules sighed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

A couple months had sealed the wound to her side, but Bruce still insisted she stay at the penthouse in case something happened.

'But it's BORING…'

Pouting childishly, the brunette looks up as Bruce chuckles, pausing in his lunch.

"What?"

"You look like a child that didn't get any chocolate." He informed.

"You can't blame me. It's so BORING in here with just Alfred!"

"Then do some target practice." Bruce advised nonchalantly.

Jules pouted, glaring at her plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"I don't need target practice, Bruce. My aim's already perfect."

A snort, and emerald eyes snapped to the man's face.

"Excuse me?"

"You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn if it was in front of your face."

SPLAT!!!

Bruce blinked in surprise at the spaghetti noodle on his face, and Jules smiled brightly.

"Told you."

SPLAT!!!

A meatball bounced off her nose, and the brunette fell off her chair in surprise.

Rubbing the cartilage in slight pain, her expression took on a mock-insulted expression.

"OH, you asked for it now!"

Following this was the most fantastic food fight in history, where spaghetti, meatballs, garlic bread, chips, soda, hit every available surface.

Before too long, when they were out of projectiles, the pair jumped into a wrestling match through the 'wreckage'.

Laughing as the sauce splattered in her hair and the soda made her skin sticky, Jules found herself pinned beneath Bruce once more.

"Is it still boring?"

About to reply, she looked up at him and paused, seeing that emotion in his eyes, the one she couldn't identify.

It smoldered, alive and fiery and soft, making her heart race and heat build up under her skin.

"…No…"

Mind hazy, Jules' eyes flickered as he leaned in…

'Like before…'

So CLOSE, just like before, when a cough sent them slamming back into reality.

Bruce snapped back, and their eyes landed on Alfred at the same moment, a smile on his face.

"I assume that it's my turn to clean up the mess?"

Blushing crimson, Jules sat up as Bruce stood, and then her heart started to slow…

That was the moment Jules realized how much things had changed…


	10. Chapter 10

It was such a nice dream…

All silence and warmth and that deep soothing feeling…

Well, it WAS until Tiny jumped onto her…

Crying out in surprise, Jules tried to pull the air back into her lungs before the Great Dane began to lick her face.

Starting to laugh now, the brunette pushed away his face and shoved him bodily off the bed.

Tiny didn't get hurt, he was too big for such a short fall to do such a thing, and merely stood up to bark.

"Alright, alright…I'm getting up…"

Yawning, like she usually did after any amount of much-deserved sleep, Jules threw off her blankets and stood up.

Bruises darkened her skin, some turning a sickly yellow as they healed, spattered across her arms and legs like ancient writing.

Each told a story, an exciting battle between good and evil in her eyes, and Jules was rather proud of them.

The scar on her side, however…

It was like a circle of fading scar tissue, with spider-web cracks curving around to her back and stomach at their longest.

Months after being shot, it still throbbed with remembered pain whenever Jules heard a gunshot…

"Sweetie?"

Smiling slightly as Grandpa Mike peeked in, the brunette released the tension through a breath.

"Yeah, grandpa?"

"I'm walking you to the center today. Got to stretch out my old legs."

"Sure! Just give me a sec to get ready!"

Glad to see she was on-board with the idea, he stepped back out of the room, calling Tiny.

Nuzzling her stomach, Tiny followed him out before the door closed.

Reaching for her desk chair, Jules pulled off the clothes she'd left there the night before.

On her feet in a moment's time, the brunette stripped off her tank top and baggy pajama bottoms and grabbed a bra.

Once she had pulled on her faded jeans and green shirt that read 'Luck of the Happy' around a four-leafed clover, Jules felt much better.

Nabbing a pair of socks as well, the brunette walked out into the apartment and turned into the bathroom.

Everything always became a blur at this point, autopilot taking control when her tired brain couldn't be bothered to focus on simple tasks.

When she stepped out again, ready to face the day, only glorious coffee woke up her brain completely.

"Thanks, grandpa."

Accepting the red mug, which read 'Happy Mother's Day' in slightly sloppy writing in green, Jules practically inhaled the coffee.

"Slow down, sweetheart! At this rate, you'll send yourself to an early grave!"

"Might as well have fun until then, if you ask me." She replied light-heartedly, putting the mug on the pile of dishes in the sink.

A child had made it for her on Mother's Day, when everyone was making gifts for their female parent.

"_I don't really have a mom, but I'd really like you to be my second mom._"

The request had been so heartfelt that she couldn't possibly refuse, and now the boy clung to her whenever they were at the center.

The child care center also doubled as a before and after school care program, for students without parents at home.

The boy, Dick Grayson, came whenever the circus was in town, and the ten year old loved it.

"Anything you need, sweetie?" Grandpa Mike wondered, bringing Jules back to reality.

"Just some stuff, that's all. Yammerkin wanted them to make flubber today."

"Already?" Grandpa Mike remembered what happened the last time the center had done that…

"Dick's still out of town, grandpa. No worries."

Smiling at the memory of a red and blue-stained Dick, with flubber dripping off his clothes, Jules grabbed her bag.

"Come on, we don't want to be late!"

"Of course…"

Shrugging on her jacket, the brunette accepted the leash as she stepped out of the door, pulling Tiny so her grandfather could close the door.

"If we hurry, maybe we'll get there before the kids start eating breakfast."

Grandpa Mike rolled his eyes as he locked the door, taking the leash back as Jules led the way to the elevator.

"Do you think Bruce would want to come by? It might be fun!"

"I'm sure he's just as busy as you are, sweetheart."

"I guess…"

Pouting like a child as the elevator jerked into motion, Jules crossed her arms and mock-glared at the door.

After a moment, the look softened to one of sympathy and tiredness, as she released a breath.

If Jules had been working hard both as herself and Batwoman, Bruce was pulling major overtime as Batman.

Whenever she had to work late on evidence, he was always out, worrying her to death.

Alfred often helped with her anxiety, and they'd play cards to keep the concern at bay for the night.

"Sweetheart."

A hand on her wrist brought Jules back to reality, and the brunette almost jumped before smiling at her grandfather.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"Be sure to pay attention. This is still Gotham."

'And I'm Batwoman.'

Ignoring that thought, Jules tried to focus her chaotic brain as she followed her grandfather and dog.

The sidewalks were pretty crowded this morning, and the green-eyed brunette almost lost sight of them-.

Her shoulder bumped into someone, and the force was enough to nearly send her falling.

With the practiced grace of a seasoned gymnast, Jules caught her balance with a twist and turned to whoever had been struck as well.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?"

Before he could reply…

"Julia! Where are you?"

Looking over her shoulder, Jules caught sight of her grandfather's worried face.

"I'm over here, grandpa! One sec!"

Turning back to the man, she gave a short smile.

"Sorry again. Hope you're okay."

With that, Jules went off to find her grandfather once more, following Tiny's sharp barks.

Dark eyes followed her, thoughts flying past in a chaotic fashion.

Something about the elegant curve of her neck, the bright eyes, the smooth curves of her waist…

She had looked delectably fuckable.

There was something about a girl like that…

It made the Joker start thinking.

* * *

Sitting up in the shadows of the parking garage ceiling, Batwoman gave the softest of sighs before rolling her shoulders.

Waiting for two men to get together for a little drugs and money could get VERY boring…

"_Any sign?_"

"Batman, if there was a sign, I wouldn't be SITTING here in silence."

"_Wait until we start fighting to get aggravated._" Batman's voice rumbled over the line.

"Of course. Who better to take it out on?"

Rubbing her neck, she winced at the rubber pulling on her skin so roughly.

"Anyone coming yet?"

"_Soon, Batwoman. Soon._"

Focusing her eyes on the ground below, Batwoman paused as some shadows moved around behind pillars and cars.

"_Batwoman?_"

"Company. Probably more of your copycats, the sexist jerks."

A warm laugh filtered through, and her heart warmed at the sound…

"_Most women don't want to do your job._"

"Thanks for the comment on my insanity."

The vans came at that moment, and Batwoman crouched down in case anyone looked up.

"Looks like our guests of honor have arrived, Batman."

Straining her ears to listen, Batwoman's eyes narrowed as the Chechen had barking dogs pulled out of his van.

'Poor things must be starved…'

A poor man was also dropped on the floor, looking like something had sucked his brain out, and Batwoman flinched.

'Fear toxin. Not a good way to end the day.'

There was some talk, maybe an argument or negotiation, before gunfire rang out.

'Wait, that wasn't from the bad guys-.'

The copycat Batmen had made their appearance, and she shook her head in disappoint.

'We don't use guns, guys. It's not nearly as fun!'

The Tumbler burst through one of the walls, and everything went silent below as Batwoman caught her balance.

"Show-off."

"_Whiner._"

A smile crossed her face…

'I love childish banter before a bust…'

Once they got in there, when the Tumbler was done intimidating the mobsters and blowing something up, all the talking would stop.

No words would be needed, they had been working together long enough to know each other's patterns.

The explosion was her cue, and Batwoman jumped down, cape stiffening to slow the decent.

She almost felt bad for the guy she landed on…

When he tried to grab her ankle, the feeling went away.

Flipping off the man and over another goon, Batwoman grabbed him by the shoulders and used her momentum to throw him into a couple of his buddies.

Batman was taking care of the copycats, as was part of their deal.

After a week of running into them, she'd finally decided that, since they were HIS copycats, HE could deal with them.

Once she agreed to do the same to her, NONEXISTENT, copycats, Batman had relented.

The heel of Batwoman's hand met a man's nose, and she ducked as another tried to strike with his gun.

'Probably ran out of bullets or something.'

Or he was a complete retard, but who was she to judge?

She ran around dressed as a bat and beat up criminals with her bare hands.

Punching him in the shoulder, she back-flipped to avoid the sharp fangs of an angry dog.

'Or a hungry dog. It can be hard to tell.'

It snarled defensively, and Batwoman straightened, making herself look more threatening to the canine.

Almost growling in return to assert herself as an alpha, like Tiny had taught her, it seemed the dog was rethinking its strategy…

Striking with lightning-reflexes, Batwoman boxed its ears and had the canine cowering.

Proud of herself, she turned to see how her partner was faring so far.

A dog seemed to have found purchase on Batman's arm with his gangs, and seemed ready to tear the limb off.

Jumping into action, she grabbed the back of the Rottweiler's collar, tugging hard.

When his fangs lost some ground, she smacked the canine soundly on both ears.

Yelping, it released Batman's arm and whimpered, head down and tail between its legs.

"Bad dog."

A van started up, engine roaring and tires squealing, as Scarecrow tried driving off.

They shared a look, and Batwoman nodded.

"Go get him."

As Batman went to catch their escaping acquaintance, she turned her attention to the unconscious men littering the parking garage.

'I'm going to need a lot of rope…'

Sighing, the femme fatale crime fighter pulled some out of her belt.

"Men can never seem to play nice together…"

Tying one man's hands tightly behind his back, she lugged him off to the side among the others.

"Is it a testosterone thing? It sure isn't an estrogen thing…"

Once all of them, goons and copycats alike, were lined up, Batwoman placed her hands on her hips.

They were starting to wake up, looking surprised at the sight of the feared vigilante.

"Maybe this little incident will keep you guys from trying this again."

Batman walked up, dragging Scarecrow behind him, and threw the restrained man among his fellows.

With a tug, the once-psychiatrist's sack was off, and she glared before shaking her head.

"You shouldn't encourage them. There are too many copycats as it is."

"We're just trying to help you!"

"We don't need any help." Batman replied gruffly, walking up to the opening Tumbler.

"Not my diagnosis!" Crane shouted as Batwoman swung herself into the passenger seat.

A small rock smacked him in the forehead, and she scoffed.

"No one asked you."

"What makes you better than us?!"

Batman settled in the seat, and the roof began to close…

"We're not wearing hockey masks."

Sitting back in her seat as the engine gave a familiar rumble, Batwoman smiled.

"We wouldn't look nearly so badass if we WERE wearing hockey masks, would we?"

A smile crossed his face, and she mentally made another victory in her head at the accomplishment.

Making him smile in the suit was worth it…


	11. Chapter 11

Rubbing her eyes to fight back the all-too-familiar sleep, Jules yawned as she pulled up to the docks.

When Bruce found out neither she nor her grandfather owned a car, he had immediately lent them one of his more discreet models.

It was a sleek black car, with an engine under the hood that would make any car jock drool.

Jules couldn't stop wiping her mouth the first week…

She couldn't help that, with her never-ending brain activity, cars and motorcycles had become a side hobby.

While forensics and ballistics filled her day, along with children, car magazines and polishing her bike filled the evenings.

Along with her 'night job' and overtime, there simply weren't enough hours in the day.

Reaching into the back blindly, Jules grabbed onto her bag and lifted it onto her shoulder before opening the door.

Stepping out, the brunette stretched before running a hand through her hair.

The shipping container was like a third home to her by now, and she no longer felt uncomfortable on the lift.

Adjusting her bag full of results on her shoulder as the floor moved, Jules shook out the curls around her shoulders.

Rachel had insisted on a girl's night, despite their busy schedules, and had curled Jules' hair.

Despite the whining, struggling, fighting, biting, and yelling, she had managed to hold down the younger woman and form large curls in her wavy hair.

It wasn't really her style, but Jules could live with it for a while.

Light entered her world, and green eyes blinked as the lift settled into the floor.

"Hey, Bruce. How was your night?"

"Rough…"

Spotting blood, Jules dropped her bag by the desk and grabbed her friend's arm.

"Nasty bite wound…You should have been more careful with that dog."

"Not everyone is a professional dog tamer." He replied teasingly.

"You're just jealous of my awesomeness."

Smiling slightly, she took the needle and thread from Bruce's hands in order to stitch ups the wound herself.

"You've gotten pretty good at this." He stated conversationally, distracting himself as the needle pierced his skin.

"I did it before, when I hurt myself practicing." Jules admitted.

"Or when I blew something up in my lab."

Bruce chuckled, remembering the brunette's tendency to accidentally blow up just as many things as she tried to fix.

"How's your grandfather?"

"Getting a little slow in his old age, but he's still working like a Marine."

Deft fingers slowed slightly, and he understood her concern.

Grandpa Mike was getting old, and despite his good work ethic, was showing signs of slowing down.

It wouldn't be much longer until he was no longer with them…

"He's still healthy, Jules. You won't need to worry about him for years."

A soft smile crossed her face, and Jules seemed to shrug off the concern weighing down her shoulders.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

Bruce knew better, though he didn't reply as she started stitching once more.

"You've been watching Harvey Dent a lot." Jules noted, eyes flickering to the many screens.

"Any reason in particular?"

"I want to know if I can trust him."

"As Batman or Bruce Wayne?"

He faced her sharply, trying to read the sly expression in her eyes before Jules pointed out one of Dent with Rachel.

"You sure are protective of us when we date guys. You're not going to threaten him as Batman, are you?"

"Of course not!"

…

"…Maybe…"

Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, Jules started finishing up the stitches as Bruce registered the warmth of her fingers.

Her touch sent a jolt of heat through his nerves, and it almost made him fidget.

Done with the stitches, Jules reached into the open first aid kit and pulled out disinfectant cream.

"I'm going to be at the trial for Maroni today. Maybe I can bring back news on Dent for you." Jules offered.

Bruce paused, thinking carefully as she put a bandage over the wound…

"…If you trust him, I won't say anything else about it."

Jules froze, looking up in surprise and brain stopping.

'He trusts my judgment enough to believe whatever I say about Harvey?'

It was touching, and she offered an honest smile, hugging Bruce tightly.

"You won't regret it, Bruce! I promise!"

That smile was all Bruce needed to know that he wouldn't…

* * *

Sitting in the benches and waiting for Harvey Dent to arrive, Jules smiled reassuringly at Rachel's flustered look.

They hadn't been waiting too long, and a District Attorney WAS busy, so she wasn't worried.

When he did enter, the brunette took her time to study him as he walked up to Rachel.

Harvey was handsome, she supposed, but Jules couldn't help but compare him to Bruce.

The way Bruce's muscles shifted whenever he was nervous, the way his eyes would warm whenever she told a joke…

Blushing when she realized where her train of thought was going, Jules shook her head to stop it.

The trial had started while she was off in la-la land, and she needed to FOCUS…

Vision clearing on the scene before her, Jules watched as Harvey questioned a hired gun of Salvatore Maroni.

He was confident, not as cocky as she had feared, and very careful of the words he used.

When the man on the stand stood up, pulling out a gun, adrenaline burst through her sleep-deprived body like a whole jug of Sunshine Caf.

Even without her suit, she was prepared to stop that bullet…

The gun jammed, and Dent grabbed it before punching the hired gun hard in the face.

Walking towards Maroni, calm as a contained storm, he dismantled the weapon with ease.

Jules was impressed, but even more so by what he said next…

_"Carbon fiber. .28 Caliber, made in China. If you want to kill a public servant, Mr. Maroni, I recommend you buy American." _

_The entire room erupted into applause, and Jules smiled, wondering if she could find anything cooler to say in his place. _

_She was proud of her wit in dire situations, after all…_

_The judge was having the witness escorted off the stand, and Harvey turned. _

_"But your honor, I'm not done." _

_Jules was THIS CLOSE to laughing…_

* * *

_Looking around after the trial, and straightening the black skirt she had to wear anywhere NEAR a courtroom, Jules spotted Rachel first. _

_The almost knee-length skirt made it hard to jog, and she started to remember why she normally didn't wear them. _

_"Rach!" _

_The older woman turned, shifting her attention from Harvey to her friend, and smiled. _

_"Jules!" _

_"You two did great." She complimented, nodding to Harvey. _

_"I don't think we've been introduced." He hinted. _

_"Julia Waters, but friends call me Jules." She offered, holding a hand out to shake. _

_Rachel took it as a good sign, Jules introducing herself with her nickname. _

_"Harvey Dent." _

_Accepting the offer, he shook her hand, pausing. _

_She had a rather firm grip, and calluses on her palms, no matter how soft they were. _

_"Wait a minute…Julia Waters? Aren't you the forensic scientist on this case?" _

_"That's me." _

_Smiling brightly, she tilted her head slightly to take him in better. _

_There was something about his eyes, his posture…_

_Jules trusted him, enough to let him try to clean up the city and take care of Rachel. _

_"I'm sure we'll be working together a lot, from what I hear." _

_Harvey was starting to understand why Rachel spoke so highly of this particular friend. _

_Jules had the strange ability to light up a room and make everyone feel about ten years younger. _

_Not to mention that, considering her reputation in the law enforcement world, was an exceptional forensic scientist and good detective. _

_"I look forward to it. From what I hear, you don't take bribes." _

_"Doing a good job is better than a billion dollars." Jules assured. _

_"And I'll be sure to give your regards to Bruce when I see him." _

_Sending a knowing look to Rachel, the younger brunette turned to leave. _

_Work waited for no crime fighter…_


	12. Chapter 12

"You want to take me out for a friendly dinner?"

"Yeah."

"…At one of the fanciest restaurants in Gotham?"

"Yeah."

"…Bruce."

"Yeah?"

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing!"

Jules quirked an eyebrow, looking out of her bathroom as she fixed the loose curls still in her hair.

"Oh, really? You wouldn't be asking me to go there because Rach's going with Harvey, would you?"

"…How'd you know?"

"Rach tells me these things because I don't plan to show up." She replied teasingly.

"Come on, Jules." Bruce almost begged.

"She won't be as mad if you're there with me."

"I'd love to help, but I have to get to work soon."

Stepping out, she brushed down her black skirt and light blue dress shirt, her hair in a loose ponytail.

Bruce almost felt like his brain was short-circuiting at the exposure of so much leg.

Jules usually wore jeans and a t-shirt, and he'd never seen her getting ready for a court appearance either.

It was almost foreign, seeing the brunette dressed up, and his gaze gravitated towards the loose buttons just over her breasts…

'NO! BAD eyes!'

"Gordan said something about a meeting with a judge, and I'll be busy. Call if anything important comes up?"

Nodding, he managed to focus his thoughts and look away as she pulled on some heels.

"I'll see you later, Bruce. Have a good night."

Smiling slightly, Jules decided that seeing him uncomfortable was actually pretty funny.

Who else could make the Batman blush?

* * *

Sitting in her lab, Jules sighed as she stared at her computer screen and studied the crime scene photos.

The mob bank had been robbed a day or two before, and she wasn't working on the case as Batwoman.

The mob itself was more important than the person who had taken their money.

Unfortunately, this was one of the sole cases she was given by the MCU…

Yawning, Jules leaned on her hand as Tiny lifted his head, shaking out his fur.

"So many PICTURES…" She whined.

"Why can't they just take pictures that look different from each other?"

Every picture had already been printed and pinned to a clear wall standing a bit behind her computer in a free space.

All details were also marked by pins of different colors, and theories or calculations written in dry erase marker.

There was nothing left to do, despite a police officers insistence that there HAD to be.

He was just trying to prove himself to Gordan, and Jules could understand that, but she was TIRED.

'I have better things to do than go over my own evidence AGAIN…'

Grumbling, she twirled a curl around her finger as she went over her own results again.

'All the DNA that's found is from the deceased men…and the hole in the wall was made by a very LARGE vehicle…'

Eyes narrowing as she thought of something taller than the Tumbler, they lit up.

'A school bus!'

Jumping out of her seat, she leapt to the paint chips she'd recovered from the crime scene near the hole.

'I forgot to check!'

Slipping a sample into one of her machines, Jules almost bounced as it analyzed with a reassuring purr.

Practically jumping from foot to foot, she squealed with delight when it was done and the results came up on her computer.

Scanning the screen quickly, she cheered, doing a back-flip in her joy.

"YES! Who's the best? I AM!"

Proud of herself, Jules picked up a remote and turned on the stereo she'd had installed into the lab.

"MUSIC VICTORY DANCE!"

As 'Cowboy Casanova' came on, the brunette danced around her lab shamelessly, Tiny returning to his bone.

Lip-syncing to the music, she grinned as her hips swayed to the beat.

The phone rang, and she ignored it at first, more concerned with the well-deserved victory dance, when it went on speaker.

Her voicemail tended to do that…

"Jules? Are you doing another victory dance?"

"I deserve it! I'm cracking a case, Bruce!"

Not stopping her dance, she yelled over the music so he could hear her.

"What's up? Get cooties from your DATE?"

"I wish, then I'd have an excuse not to see her again…"

"AW, you big baby. Get over it."

"This coming from the girl who drinks milk out of a baby bottle?"

"It's better that way!"

"You know you're crazy, right?"

"I'm not crazy! Just…mentally irregular."

"RIGHT…Look, we've got a meeting today."

Interested, she lowered the music and stopped dancing, leaning against the desk beside the phone.

"Really? An important meeting?"

"Definitely. Can you make it?"

"Consider me already there."

With the call made, Jules stretched and headed towards the back of her lab, turning to go behind the wall and into the space meant for her 'uniform'.

'Time for a little bonding…'

* * *

He still wasn't sure what had driven him to bug the girl, but the Joker wasn't one to ignore impulses.

He just did it, and waited to see what he would find out.

Through some…research, he'd found out the name of the pretty woman that had caught his attention.

Julia Waters turned out to be an interesting case, almost a puzzle all her own.

There was something about her eyes that made you want to solve her, want to figure out what she was hiding, and it made his mind race.

She was smart, despite the stunts she pulled from time to time, and it was obvious most of the respect garnered from her male peers was from fear.

The Joker returned his attention to the small TV hooked up to the mini-camera in the girl's lab.

She seemed to have finally figured out something, and was dancing around the room.

Damn it, but she had the nicest ass he'd seen in a while…

A call seemed to come in, since she paused to speak with whoever was on the other end.

Joker was starting to remember why he killed the man for forgetting to put in microphones…

Still, when she leaned against the table, he got a delectable view of her ass.

'What would she be like in bed?' He wondered.

'A screamer or a moaner?'

He cackled, just imagining those pretty green eyes clouded over with lust…

A picture caught the Joker's attention, and he picked it up to see more clearly.

It was a picture the mob had managed to get of Batwoman, and a good picture at that.

She was mid-motion, feet about to touch the ground as she lifted a man up by his shoulders.

Every muscle taut and that suit just hugging her body so well…

She was different from Julia Waters, it was pretty clear.

Batwoman was all mystery and shadows and seductive sarcasm, and Julia was all complexity and light and innocent curiosity.

'Who said Gotham was boring?'

* * *

Arms crossed, Batwoman almost lifted an eyebrow beneath her cowl as Gordan and Dent bickered.

It seemed Lau, a man that looked over the mob's finances, had found out about their plan with the irradiated bills.

HER plan.

Now the man was heading to China in order to escape Dent's jurisdiction and protect the mob's money.

Dent was mad that no one had informed him, and Gordan was mad at being yelled at for not informing him.

So far, she and Batman just watched them yell, not moving to interrupt…

"If you don't mind." Batwoman drawled, catching their attention.

"We have more important things to do than fight over what we could have done."

The two seemed embarrassed, and couldn't seem to look the caped crime-fighter in the eyes.

"If we bring him back, can you get him to talk?"

"I'll get him to sing." Dent promised.

"I hope so." Batwoman replied, a hand on her hip.

"I'd HATE to come down and do it myself."

Dent turned, absorbing the information, and turned back to see both were gone…

"They do that a lot." Gordan admitted, smiling.

* * *

"So YOU get to go to Hong Kong with a yacht full of ballerinas from the Russian ballet, and I'M stuck here?"

"Only one of us can go, Jules. Someone has to be here in case something happens."

"But why do I have to stay? Why can't you?"

"What's more believable, Bruce Wayne playboy leaving with the Russian ballet, or Julia Waters?"

"…I could always find a good football team."

"Jules, I'm being serious!"

"Well, then you should have said so! I still stand by my opinion!"

"If I may?"

Both turned from their fight to Alfred, who had that secret smile on his face, as if he knew something they didn't.

"It would seem a bit strange for you to leave to China so suddenly, considering your job. I don't mean to dissuade you, Miss Julia…"

She sighed, and the brunette's shoulders sagged as she admitted defeat.

"Yeah, yeah…I get it…"

Looking back up at Bruce, a slight joking smile crossed Jules' face.

"But you better call. I'll be all bored and lonely without you to annoy."

"Poor you. What could you possibly do besides drive people insane?" Bruce replied sarcastically, a smile at the ends of his lips.

"Work, but that's just not as fun!"

Her eyes lit up, and Alfred was personally afraid for the kitchen…

"Or I could make a peanut butter sandwich…I wonder if I have any spare wires…"

"Oh dear…"


	13. Chapter 13

Lying with her feet on the headboard, Jules hummed to herself as she stared at the ceiling.

With her busy schedule, there was rarely any time to just RELAX.

Smiling to herself, the brunette shook the curls from her face before rolling over and grabbing her remote control.

The TV was relatively small, only meant so she could keep in touch with the happenings of Gotham.

All she had done before becoming Batwoman was volunteer, work, eat, and sleep.

Now, she needed to always know what was on the news…

'It's not like they ever have good news…They're always talking about all the crime or guessing who we are…'

Running a hand through her hair, she turned on the TV and switched Spongebob Squarepants to the news.

The happy song was replaced with the most frightening picture she'd ever seen…

"Oh my GOD…"

It looked like a dead body being lowered from the side of a building.

A body dressed like BATMAN.

"Oh holy Jebus cakes!"

Jumping off her bed and falling when the sheets tangled around her legs, Jules grabbed her phone as she kicked her legs free.

Punching in the numbers with a bit too much force, she waited as it rang…

"_Hello?_"

"ALFRED! Have you seen the news is Bruce alright if he's hurt I'll personally rip apart whoever-!"

"Miss Julia, calm down. Master Wayne is perfectly fine."

"…Then who's the Batman on the news?"

There was a moment of silence before the butler's muffled voice could be heard asking for the channel to be changed.

More silence…

"Perhaps you should come to the penthouse, Miss Julia."

"I'm on my way."

Hanging up, Jules managed to stand up and straighten out her yellow 'Sunshine Day' shirt before jogging to her closet.

The fundraiser was tonight, and Rachel had insisted that she actually TRY to look nice.

The assistant DA had even dragged her unfortunate friend all over Gotham looking for the perfect dress…

Pulling out said dress, in its dry cleaning bag, and folding it carefully into a bag, she tossed in all of the things she'd need to get ready.

Hesitating for a moment while looking at her closet, Jules dragged the duffel bag inside and put her other outfit choice inside.

'Can't be too careful…'

Zipping it up, Jules stepped out of her room, smiling as her grandfather and Tiny sleeping on the couch.

The Great Dane lifted his head, looking at her curiously, and she patted his head.

"Want to stay with grandpa today?"

He seemed to shake his head, licking her hand and whimpering like a wounded puppy.

"Alright, alright…"

Shaking her head, Jules pulled on her sneakers and picked up his leash, which caused Tiny to bound towards her like she was holding bacon.

'I won't try that EVER again, thank you very much…'

Clicking it on and shouldering her bag fully, Jules turned on the new security system before opening the door.

Waiting patiently, Tiny looked down the hallway almost warningly as his mistress locked the door.

"Come on, boy. Let's get going."

When both stood up to their full height, it was almost funny how strange the pair was.

Jules was a bit petite for her age, more like a bird or a cat with her thin muscles and light frame.

Tiny was big-boned and big-jawed, a heavy-set, muscular dog with the most intimidating size.

He was taller than her hip at the shoulder, and was actually strong enough to carry her for short periods of time.

All the exercise with the children and walks was certainly doing some good…

Tiny pulled her towards the elevator, as if to take her away from some threat, and Jules rolled her eyes.

'Overprotective dog, overprotective friend, overprotective butler…How many more are there going to be?'

Pressing the button that would take her down to the lobby, her senses perked.

It was the feeling that someone was watching her…

Breathing deeply, Jules fought down the panic threatening to engulf her heart.

The feeling seemed to follow her everywhere she went, and there was never any proof that anyone was watching.

'You're just getting paranoid, Jules. Bruce is rubbing off on you, that's all. Just remember those breathing techniques.'

By the time the elevator pinged, Jules felt much calmer, and she smiled to the doorman.

Once outside, Tiny almost growled at everyone walking by, despite Jules admonishing him on the way to the car.

"Get in, you cranky Chihuahua." She ordered, a slight teasing note in her tone.

With a soft bark, almost like a 'HEY' in dog speak, Tiny hopped into the back seat.

"You know you have the personality of a Chihuahua." Jules explained, getting into the driver's seat.

Turning on the car, she decided to take a page out of the book of Bruce Wayne and floor it to the penthouse.

'I have better reflexes than him, what could go wrong?'

Three near-crashes later, she was at the penthouse…

'Hope no one saw that…'

Walking into the lobby with Tiny, Jules was almost amused at the receptionist's immediate reaction.

"Penthouse again, miss?"

"Isn't it always the penthouse?" She replied teasingly, stepping into the large elevator.

"Have a good day!"

The young woman nodded, smiling brightly as though unused to such a kind greeting, as the door closed.

Releasing a breath, the brunette patted her dog's head as the contraption lifted them to the top floor.

'So many FLOORS…'

Concern about the news returned full-force, and she started to fidget as the numbers slowly went up…

'Come ON…'

When the doors opened, Jules rushed in and jumped on a surprised Bruce, who was seated on the couch within hug-leap of the door.

"You're okay I was so worried did you see the news I can't believe someone did that is it still on-?"

"Jules!"

Pausing, she blinked at him as innocently as a puppy wondering why their bone was taken away, and Bruce sighed.

"I'm fine, Alfred's fine, everyone's fine. The news is coming back on."

After a moment, Jules nodded, crawling off and sitting on the soft cushions herself as Bruce got back up.

The news did come back on, showing the police lowering the dead body of a Batman copycat.

Jules almost felt sick, seeing his mouth cut into a grin and the noose around his neck.

A card had been found on the body, a Joker card from a playing deck, and she could just read what it said…

'_Will the real Batman and Batwoman please stand up?_'

Then the video tape was put on…

The urge to throw up grew strong, and Jules felt her heart shake at the poor man's fear.

Already knowing his fate, she couldn't help the childish impulse to hide herself in Bruce's side.

Hugging him tightly, Jules couldn't let go of the irrational fear that he might be next on the Joker's list, either as Batman or Bruce Wayne.

'If that clown tries to hurt Bruce…Well, I don't know what I'd do, but he won't like it!'

Bruce was feeling the same uncertainty and protectiveness, and held her close in a one-armed hug.

'Of course he'd try to get to Batwoman first…She's not as physically strong as me, and definitely not indestructible…'

"Perhaps we should think about this as we prepare for the party this evening?" Alfred suggested.

Joker's words still ringing in her head, Jules nodded and reluctantly let go of Bruce before standing…

'Every day we don't reveal ourselves, people will DIE…'

Shaking the thought away, she grabbed her duffel bag and patted Tiny on the head, a shaky smile on her face.

"Right. Don't want to rush into anything."

Alfred could barely hide his concern, nodding as she rushed off to get ready.

Jules had always been a sweet girl, innocent and generous, and Alfred had always admired that about her character.

If anyone had a stronger sense of justice than Bruce, it would be the young brunette.

Always the voice of reason and forensics expert, she had steered most of their 'cases' in the right direction.

It was nice, seeing her showing her true intelligence without hiding behind her childish ways…

But this whole disaster might prove too much for her fragile spirit.

Stepping into a spare bathroom, Jules dropped her duffel bag on the floor and considered taking a shower.

'It'll definitely help me relax…'

Stripping once the door was closed, she took a moment to study the lavish setup.

Everything looked expensive, newly polished and shined, and almost too good to mess up…

'ALMOST.'

Throwing her clothes on the counter, she turned on the water in the glass-door shower and laid out her clothes.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Jules took a moment to stare at herself.

There was something about studying her own body naked that made her feel almost vulnerable.

As the saying went, you are your own worst critic.

The scar from that bullet wound was still present, its spider web legs starting to blend more with her skin.

Bruises colored her skin in blues, purples, yellows, and reds.

Jules couldn't help but wonder what a man would see in a child covered in scars...

Smacking herself on a bruise to dislodge the thought, Jules winced before going to immerse herself in hot water.

Releasing a breath as it soaked her hair and warmed her muscles Jules' half-lidded gaze stayed on the smooth tiles.

So much was going on, what with the mob's trial coming up and now the Joker…

Her brain felt full to bursting.

"Snap out of it, Jules." She admonished herself.

"Gotham's counting on you. BRUCE is counting on you. This isn't the time to turn into a baby."

With that, she grabbed the shampoo and conditioner, ready to focus on getting clean.

After half an hour in the warm mist, Jules stepped out dripping wet, reaching for a towel.

Glaring at the curling iron Rachel had 'accidentally' left at her apartment, Jules sighed.

'Might as well…If I don't, she'll see and drag me off to do it herself…'

Letting her hair dry a bit, she pulled on her undergarments after toweling off.

Resigned to her fate, Jules curled her waist-length hair and pulled her hair up with clips on both sides of her head.

With that done about an hour later, she held up the dress Rachel had insisted she would love.

It was a deep emerald color, floor-length and with strips of darker shades in criss-cross designs all over.

Certainly elegant, it shimmered almost beautifully as she shook it.

Admiring it for a while, Jules finally decided to pull it on, careful as she could manage.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, the decorations were all in place and Alfred was instructing the other servers.

Smiling, Jules walked around to see where Bruce had gone off to while she was busy.

Opening his bedroom door, she stopped in her tracks at the sight of his exposed chest.

'Holy CRABCAKES, he's hot!'

"Jules?"

Bruce was just as shell-shocked as she was, stunned by the sight of her in anything other than jeans and a t-shirt again.

The dress hugged her curves, flowing past her legs to the floor, and had a deep v-neck that attracted attention.

"Bruce, I…um…"

Blushing, she took a step backwards over the threshold, pulling her gaze away from the chiseled muscles…

"Just wanted to know if you were busy…I'll just…LOOK, IT'S SUPERMAN!"

Bruce couldn't believe he fell for that…

Watching as she practically ran away, barefoot without her heels, he couldn't help his eyes locking on her behind.

'Damn it, eyes! Why can't you listen?!'

But they were determined to tell him something, and only relented when Jules turned the corner and was out of sight.

'This is gonna be a LONG night…'

* * *

Standing beside the champagne table, Jules watched the party go on around her without really seeing it.

There were more pressing matters than who was with whom or what the stocks were.

Jules had to worry about an entire city, all the lives she had taken under wing, and didn't have time for much else.

It was sad, considering all of her favorite shows were always on when she was busy…

'I'm missing a House marathon…'

A middle-aged man, clearly married if the ring on his finger was any indication, walked up to her.

His intentions were clear, especially to Jules' quick eyes, but she still smiled welcomingly.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?"

"Standing?" She replied innocently, blinking in slight confusion.

"Why don't we get a drink together?"

"I would, but I'm waiting for my boyfriend to get here…"

That was enough to dissuade him, and the man left to find someone else to coerce.

Shaking her head, Jules looked towards Rachel and Harvey as they entered, glad they made it safely.

'Stop worrying, Jules. That's Bruce's job.'

Blinking in confusion, she looked around wondering where her friend happened to be during HIS OWN FUNDRAISER.

'If he's leaving me to be bored while he goes out as Batman…'

Well, if he had, he had better be prepared for her welcome back present…

The thrum of helicopter blades caught her attention, and Jules looked out to see one coming towards the landing pad.

Through the glass wall, she could see him coming in with three models, all fake smiles.

Jules couldn't help a twinge of sadness and the urge to punch those women in the mouth.

Reminding herself that Bruce only brought them to keep up the playboy act, the feelings were dispelled.

Coming back to reality as Bruce finished his speech, she smiled slightly at the relief in his eyes.

It was strange, actually feeling slightly rejected at the sight of Bruce with his 'dates'.

The off-kilter emotion had developed over time, and Jules couldn't exactly place why…

"Jules?"

Back in reality AGAIN, Jules smiled up at Bruce, shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

"Bored already? You just got here! It takes a few minutes for the boredom to really sink in."

Chuckling at her brightness, Bruce offered a hand.

"How about a dance to relieve the boredom?"

Her heart started to pound like she was about to break up a drug bust, and Jules nodded, accepting the hand.

Pulled slowly onto the dance floor, she blushed as a hand settled on her hip.

The music barely registered as her free hand went to his shoulder, and Jules couldn't think of anything to say.

He held her closer, and the brunette couldn't seem to find anything in her brain, anything at all, except the warmth she could feel from his closeness.

Bruce couldn't even breathe, her scent was too tempting to risk such an act.

Like chocolate and cinnamon, intoxicating to the point that he hadn't realized she was so much CLOSER.

Their chests were almost touching, but Jules couldn't find the strength to pull away as she looked up into his eyes.

His heartbeat was soothing almost, and she couldn't resist resting her head on Bruce's chest…

Carefully resting his head on her hair, Bruce gave a tentative inhale as he closed his eyes.

Maybe, just maybe…

An alarm went off, vibrating against his wrist, and Bruce pulled away.

"We have to go."

"Go?"

Blinking the trance away, shaking off the fog in her mind, Jules almost yelped as he pushed her towards the room she'd left her things in.

"Someone's here to get Harvey."

Understanding now, the brunette nodded, running as fast as she could in high heels and a dress.

The door was thrown open, and Jules shushed an excited Tiny as it was closed once more.

Pouncing on the duffel bag, she rushed out of her dress and into her other suit for the evening.

Adjusting everything so they fit properly and pulling the clips out of her hair, Batwoman found she didn't have time to braid her hair.

'Leave it. There's no time!'

A warning to Tiny was all she needed before leaving, heart pounding.

In the shadows of the hallway now, Batwoman took a breath to steady her soul as she slipped into the persona.

The party was within hearing range, but it was silent except for…

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman…We are…tonight's entertainment."

'Oh CRAP…'

Already identifying the basturd that wanted her identity, as well as Batman's, she slipped into the room unnoticed.

The entire room seemed frozen in terror, with clown henchmen going around with guns to keep it that way.

Joker was in the midst of it, asking where Harvey Dent was, and she stopped behind a table nearby.

'The moment he tries something-.'

"We're not intimidated by thugs."

'Or the moment an idiot decides to antagonize the MASS-MURDERING PSYCHOPATH WITH A SHOTGUN.'

A moment of silence, a heartbeat, and Batwoman was praying the man's brains wouldn't be blasted out of his skull…

"You know…You remind me of my father…"

The sound of a knife being unsheathed, and the voice of a demon.

"I HATED my father."

"Okay, STOP."

'PLEASE tell me that wasn't Rachel…'

Tonight wasn't her lucky night…

"Well, HELLO beautiful…"

'Oh dear lord, why do you hate me? Haven't I been a good girl? I'm stopping crime, aren't I?'

"YOU must be Harvey's SQUEEZE…"

'Touch her and die, Chuckles.'

"And you ARE beautiful…"

He circled her, like a predator scouting its prey, and Batwoman tensed in the shadows.

In one leap, she could be there and punching him in the face…

'Wait for the right moment…He'll spot you if you go now…'

"You look nervous…Is it the scars? You wanna know how I got 'em?"

A knife was at Rachel's mouth, and their eyes locked despite Batwoman being in the shadows.

"So, I had a wife…She was beautiful, like you…Who tells me…I worry too much…Who tells me I gotta SMILE more…"

'BREATHE, Jules…It'll be okay…'

"Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks…One day, they carve her face…We don't have money for surgeries…She can't take it."

'You WILL NOT endanger Rach…You WILL NOT…'

"I just want to see her smile again…Hm? I just wanted her to know I didn't CARE about the scars."

'RELAX and BREATHE and everything will be FINE…'

"So…I stick a razor in my mouth…and do this…to myself."

Batwoman was getting tunnel vision, every detail of them being stored away…

"And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She LEAVES…NOW I see the funny side…Now I'm always smiling."

The brunette could tell he was going to do something, it was clear even to Rachel, and the ADA kneed him in the stomach.

The Joker stumbled back, laughing breathlessly, and it sent a chill down her spine…

"There's some fight in you…I like that."

Batwoman was in action already, a shadow leaping into view.

"Then you'll LOVE me!"

Her fist met the Joker's face the next moment, and the crime fighter stepped back to shield Rachel.

Wood rattled somewhere in the penthouse, and Batwoman knew she didn't have long until Tiny busted in.

The Joker seemed to be recovering from his latest laugh-attack, appraising her thoroughly with his eyes.

"I didn't expect such a…RAVISHING creature to be here so soon…"

"Flattery will only get you a broken nose." Batwoman warned in her signature drawl.

"Now why don't you leave before I have to hurt someone?"

Emerald eyes flickered as two men positioned themselves on either side of her, looking ready to charge.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

They didn't listen, charging recklessly, and she almost rolled her eyes at their predictability.

'Of course…'

When they were moments from impact, people screaming in fear, Batwoman jumped into the air.

The henchmen collided below her, and the femme fatale flipped to land on her feet.

Both hit the floor, already unconscious, and she flicked some hair over her shoulder.

"I told you."

The fight REALLY broke out when Batman made his appearance, and the pair were in the middle of the swarm.

They were completely in sync, in harmony with each other's fighting styles and patterns.

It was almost a dance, the way both took down their enemies…

"Well, well! Aren't the little lovebirds just amazing?"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Batman and Batwoman shouted in unison, striking down a man in one hit to make their point.

One of the henchmen grabbed Batwoman from behind, pinning her arms and lifting her off the ground.

If he thought this would stop her, he had another thing coming…

Using only her legs, the femme fatale crime-fighter proceeded to kick and throw henchmen when they tried to strike.

"Just give up, princess! It's not like you can kick me!"

A smirk crossed her face, and it made the poor guy's stomach fall so far it reached China…

"Oh really?"

Every muscle taut, Batwoman proceeded to lift her entire lower body over her head and strike him in the face with both feet.

When he stumbled, she clamped her ankles on the man's shoulders and lifted him over her body.

Landing on her feet, Batwoman released a sigh as she brushed off her shoulders.

"Guess you're not a betting man."

Rachel's startled cry caught both vigilantes' attention, and Batwoman froze at the gun Joker was pointing at the woman's head.

Fists clenched, she fought down the panic coming up from her soul.

"Drop the gun." Batman ordered roughly.

"Oh, sure! You two just pull off your little masks and show us all who you really are?"

"I have a better idea. Why don't you come over here and I beat your ass?" Batwoman replied, almost grinding her teeth.

"As much FUN as that sounds…"

She couldn't help a shudder at the twisted lust in his eyes…

"There's work to be done!"

The Joker shot a volley of bullets at his back, and the window shattered before he held Rachel out.

"Don't." Batwoman warned, already tense and ready to jump…

"Let her go." Batman added.

"Very poor choice of words…"

With a cackle, Joker released his grip, and Rachel screamed.

Set off like a coiled spring, Batwoman rushed forward faster than anyone could follow, leaping out of the broken window after her friend.

Sliding on her stomach, she grabbed hold of Rachel and pulled the older woman to her as she twisted onto her back.

Rachel clinging to her front, Batwoman pulled out her grapple gun and fired.

It zoomed through the broken hole, the end lodging itself into a wall.

There was a jerk, and she thought they were safe…

The Joker's blood-colored smile made her heart stop, and his knife cut the line swiftly.

A weightless moment as she almost reached the edge of the roof, Rachel clinging to her suit...

Batwoman's eyes immediately locked on Batman, and he leapt out after them despite all his logic.

Her cape wasn't large enough to save both of them, and he wasn't about to let them die.

He wasn't about to let BATWOMAN die.

Rolling over the edge, Batwoman held out a hand to him as the other held Rachel securely.

Gripping tightly, Batman was pulled off the slick glass roof with them…

Making sure Rachel was between them as the trip tumbled downward, the crime-fighting duo stiffened their capes.

A whirlwind of sound and lights passed her vision, and Batwoman tightened her grip as gravity seemed to speed up.

With a twist, Batman was below them moments before the landed on a taxi.

Breath knocked from her lungs, Batwoman coughed to try and retrieve it as she sat back on her ankles.

Slightly light-headed and dizzy, she put a hand on Rachel's neck and tried to focus her eyes on Batman.

A pulse beat under her palm, and the black-clad body was already moving, so her fears were dissolved.

"Remind me to never do THAT again." She whispered, smiling slightly at the ones she received in return.


	14. Chapter 14

It was strange, how everything could change so suddenly.

One moment, she had been more concerned about being close to Bruce then anything, and the next she was worrying about Rachel's life.

Jules wasn't used to slipping from persona to persona so quickly, and perhaps that was what caused her reaction.

Batwoman wouldn't have needed Batman to save her if she had been thinking clearly…

Sighing, Jules nestled her head on Tiny's side, curling up into the warm body.

If she hadn't been so shaken, Jules would have figured out about Joker's plan to kill the judge and Commissioner Loeb…

Closing her eyes to hold in the tears, the brunette hardly noticed Tiny licking her cheeks.

'I'm messing up, and people are getting hurt because of it…'

"Sweetheart?"

Raising her head, Jules sniffled a moment before pulling on a smile.

"Yeah, grandpa?"

He hesitated a moment before wrapping his granddaughter in a hug, startling her.

"None of this is your fault, sweetie. None of it."

After a moment, the brunette returned the hug and rested her head on his shoulder.

"…I'm not so sure, grandpa…"

Grandpa Mike sighed, listening to her pulse as he tried to think of something that would take her pain away.

Seeing his granddaughter, his only living relative, hurting so much because of someone else certainly struck a cord with him.

Jules was the most precious person to him, and he loved her more than he loved himself.

'That basturd…'

Beginning to pull back, Jules gave a stronger smile, not looking quite as cracked as before.

"Sorry, but…There's business."

Standing, the brunette rubbed at her eyes and headed towards her room to get ready…

* * *

Chuckling to himself, the Joker looked at the dead men with some pride.

THIS was bound to get Batwoman's attention, if not Batman's.

He was hoping more for Batwoman, though.

Ever since meeting her face-to-face, he was intrigued by her as much as he was intrigued by Julia.

'And where WAS little Julia?'

Part of him had gone to that fundraiser to see her again, but the girl had been nowhere in sight.

It was a slight disappointment, but Batwoman's appearance had certainly made the Joker feel better.

She certainly looked much more…enticing in person.

Almost like…

Things were clicking into place, and his grin widened unnaturally.

'Now THAT'S an interesting thought…'

* * *

"We have business."

Sighing, Jules straightened out her black dress as she held the phone against her shoulder.

"I can't make it. The ceremony for Commissioner Loeb is tomorrow, and I have to go."

"It's the Joker."

Freezing, Jules tried to listen past the roaring of blood in her ears…

"…I'll be there."

* * *

Standing by the door, Batwoman felt her stomach start to churn at the sight of two dead officers in a run-down apartment.

These police officers…

She KNEW them.

Officer Harvey had gotten her Sunshine Caf when Gordan was busy, and Officer Dent had played chess with her.

'Wait a sec…'

Emerald eyes narrowed behind the mask, and Batwoman's fists tightened.

'Harvey Dent. It's a threat.'

Scanning the room for anything else that might be useful, she spotted a hole in the wall.

Walking towards it as Batman spoke with Gordan, the femme fatale studied the hole more closely.

'Bullet hole. Must still be in there.'

Taking a small tool from her belt, Batwoman proceeded to cut a square around the hole.

Once sure she had the bullet, or at least its fragments, she pulled the chunk of concrete free of the wall.

Putting it in a plastic bag and sealing it, the vigilante turned to see Gordan holding up a newspaper.

'I must be out of it worse than I thought. Usually, I never miss people talking…'

Reading the front page, her stomach fell further.

'Oh CRAP…'

It was of the ceremony, a picture of the mayor…

With a Joker smile on his face.

* * *

Sitting beside Rachel and Harvey on the stage, Jules couldn't help the urge to fidget like a child in church.

Exhaustion wasn't necessarily new, but she had never had nightmares before.

Sleep had been tainted with images of the Joker, with the bodies of her closest friends…

The thoughts shattered under the weight of Jules' certainty, knowing that Bruce wouldn't let him keep killing.

'We'll stop him…We HAVE to…'

A hand covered hers, and green eyes looked up to see Rachel, who tried to look comforting.

Managing a smile in return, Jules squeezed back before looking back into space.

There was too much to think about to relax, and if she didn't stay vigilant…

The mayor was done talking, and the men raised their guns to fire into the air.

Jules stiffened, either from instincts or her irrational fear of gunfire she couldn't tell.

'He wanted people with GUNS here? Doesn't he realize how DANGEROUS this is?!'

Apparently, it was JUST as dangerous as Jules feared…

Something snapped above, and the snipers positioned around the street fired at the window the sound originated from.

While they did that, the line of men on the street turned to aim at the mayor…

Jules was out of her seat before she registered movement, and Rachel shouted for her not to.

But the protector in her, the Batwoman in her, would NOT let the Joker win this time.

The first shot lodged itself in her shoulder, and the force sent her back against the podium.

Crying out at the sharp pain, Jules slumped on the wood, trying to clear her thoughts enough to stand.

'Not done…NOT DONE…'

"JULIA!"

Her eyes snapped open, locked on Gordan as he jumped to protect her as another shot went off…

"JIM!"

Everything seemed to stop when she watched the bullet hit home…

Tears filled her eyes now, and ignoring the blood seeping onto her, Jules moved to his side.

"Jim! Come on, old man! You can't die on me now!"

Her heart cracked as she found no pulse, and the tears stung as they escaped her lids.

"Damn it, old man! You better not die! DON'T YOU DARE!"

A paramedic grabbed her arm, dragging Jules away as her vision swam from blood loss.

"NO! Let me go!"

Struggling only made the blood come faster, and it soaked through the whole right side of her dress.

If she left, then the reality would sink in, and her fears would be too much…

The paramedics refused to release her though, and they set her down in the back of ambulance to try and stop the building.

Shock was wearing off, and the pain constricted her muscles as reality slammed into her like a semi.

The tears were more powerful now, and sobs wracked her chest as Jules let out her grief.

It didn't matter that the sobs aggravated her wound, or that she had a bullet lodged in her flesh.

Gordan was DEAD.

Her friend, her confidante, her FAMILY…

It was as close to the heart as anyone could get without going after her grandfather or Bruce, and it HURT.

'Why? Why can't he just STOP?'

Jules couldn't find an answer, no matter how hard she wished for one…

* * *

Sitting in the penthouse, Jules stared over her bent knees at the floor as her thoughts drifted by like smoke.

Alfred, seeing her pain, had gone to make her double hot chocolate and get some of her favorite Oreo cookies.

There was nothing he could say that would make Jules feel better, nothing Grandpa Mike could say, and it hurt them just as much.

An arm wrapped around her shoulder, and green eyes snapped up to see Bruce, his own pain mirroring hers.

The tears came back, and Jules hugged him close, staining his shirt with her grief.

Bruce didn't move, only rubbed her back comfortingly as he spotted the bandages swathing the young brunette's shoulder.

'I can't let this continue. He'll continue to kill, and Jules will continue to put herself in danger.'

That thought hurt more than Bruce thought it would, and it made his arm tighten around her shoulders.

'If she dies…'

He couldn't finish that sentence, even in his head, and Bruce already knew what he had to do.

'I won't drag Jules any further into this. I'll give myself up and keep her safe.'


	15. Chapter 15

Jules had been confused as to why Alfred wouldn't let her leave the penthouse once Bruce was gone…

She understood now.

Sitting on the couch next to Rachel, Jules tried not to fidget as Harvey spoke.

Batman was going to reveal himself, and she felt the need to be there to shatter her own mask as well.

Alfred had explained Bruce's reasoning to her, but it didn't make the brunette feel any better.

Jules didn't care about her career, her reputation, not when this was so much more important.

'I wish I was there…He needs me now more than ever…'

Rachel had tried to comfort her friend despite her own concern, but Jules was inconsolable.

Their friend would undoubtedly go to jail if he revealed himself, and she couldn't live with that.

Harvey's speech barely registered, Jules was too hyped up on concern and at least four jugs of Sunshine Caf to listen to anything.

She was waiting for the end, when everything they'd worked for would come crumbling down…

"Take the Batman into custody."

The words from the speakers made Jules feel like she was at the press conference, and she tensed.

'Oh Bruce…'

"I am Batman."

Both women were stunned to hear those words escape Harvey Dent's mouth…

As he was handcuffed and led away, it was apparent how irked Rachel was that no one stood up to help him.

She went off to confront Alfred, and Jules stared at the screen as it bled to a commercial.

'Harvey took the fall…Why would he do that?'

Wracking her brain for a connection, a reason why this was happening, one came to her like a bolt out of the blue.

'He wants to lure out the Joker. He wants us to catch him.'

Determination filled her body, and Jules stood from the couch and moved straight for the door.

'There's work to do.'

When Rachel returned, about to say her goodbyes, Jules was already gone…

* * *

Waiting in an alley for the SWAT convoy to pass, Batwoman lounged on her motorcycle as a pleasant crackle filled her ear.

Her motorcycle, a slim, powerful vehicle a shined onyx color, purred underneath as it waited for her command.

"Anything yet?"

"_Relax, Batwoman. There's no room for mistakes here._"

"I know…"

The entire road had been cleared for this transport, and Batwoman wondered if they did this for just any 'dangerous' cargo.

'Do they really think Batman, if he was really in custody, would try to escape?'

The thought was derailed when the sound of cars reached her ears, and the crime-fighter put her hands on the handlebars.

A police car passed the alley mouth, then another, and Batwoman steered her vehicle to follow them from the maze of alleys.

Catching glimpses whenever an opening came into view, she was careful to avoid anything that would make sound.

She had to hold back until the Joker made his move…

When the convoy seemed to slow down, Batwoman was confused, and pulled back on the gas to see what was wrong.

The roar of a fire reached her ears, and the femme fatale almost glared.

'The Joker's doing, I bet…'

A detour was made, and she rolled up to the sidewalk to see which way they were heading from the shadows.

'Underground…Probably his plan.'

Glancing towards the flaming fire truck, Batwoman released a sigh and patched an anonymous call to the fire department.

Speeding after the convoy, she hoped they had more than one truck…

Being underground was almost stifling, knowing that she couldn't go up and how easy it would be to get backed into a corner.

Taking a deep breath, Batwoman flattened herself against her motorcycle, letting the deep thrum soothe her heart.

'Relax…There aren't many exits, but that means less entrances…You can expect where he'll be coming from…'

Staying back far enough so they wouldn't hear her, she couldn't help her worry.

'I don't know if I can handle this alone…'

Determination rose, remembering everything that counted on this working…

'No. I have to.'

Gathering her courage, Batwoman swerved to one side of the road, making sure she was in a good position to defend.

'Come on, old girl. Let's show them what we can do.'

Patting the smooth paint for good luck, she opened her senses to the world around her…

Metal screeched on metal, and Batwoman looked up in surprise as a garbage truck pushed the last car in the convoy off the road.

'Oh CRAP…'

It proceeded to ram into the next car in line, which struck the SWAT van holding Dent inside.

'I don't think so!'

Hitting the gas as hard as possible, she flew forward, popping a wheelie in order to use the garbage truck as a ramp.

Grabbing a small explosive from her belt as she flipped head-over-wheels, Batwoman pressed the activation button and threw it just behind the driver's seat.

Landing on the SWAT car wheels-first, she sped up and practically jumped onto the road to the left.

The other SWAT vehicle, holding armed officers, was then slammed into by an eighteen-wheeler, knocking it into the river.

'SHIT!'

Pulling back, Batwoman looked back at the large vehicle, thinking of the best way to put it out of its misery.

It swerved through opposing traffic on the other side of the columns, and the blaring of car horns wasn't very comforting.

The side opened, and the Joker hung out with a small automatic handgun.

'That won't get through the armored truck-.'

A shower of bullets, and Batwoman swerved behind the truck to shield herself from any stray shots.

'I already have one bullet wound, I don't need another.'

She'd been given very strict orders not to overwork her right shoulder, lest her stitches pop, but…

Well, there was too much work to be done to worry about such a thing.

An explosion went off on the garbage truck as it rammed into the armored truck, and it fell back.

Shotgun fire went off, and she felt worried now.

Pressing a button on her bike, a metal cylinder came out, one end blinking blue in sync with a light on the 'dashboard'.

Aiming the bike towards the eighteen-wheeler as the garbage truck seemed to regain control, Batwoman used a piece of garbage to fly onto the roof.

Skidding to a halt, she released a breath and jumped off the vehicle.

Despite the whipping winds and roaring engines, she could still hear shots going off…

Clipping the device onto her belt, she put her hands on the top of the opening and waited for a lull in the gunfire.

Once it abruptly halted, she flipped her feet overhead and flew inside feet-first.

At least two clowns were surprised at the sudden collision with their faces, and Batwoman twisted to land on her feet.

Straightening up, she brought her fist up to hit a henchman in the face as he tried to charge at her from behind.

Taking the device into her hands, she tossed it.

"Here's a little warning present. Don't wear it out."

Pressing the light, it turned red as her motorcycle roared from the open doorway at her back.

"Have a bad day."

Jumping onto it, Batwoman sped up enough to get in front of the eighteen-wheeler before the small explosive blew up the back of the cargo hold.

Insane laughter filled the air, and the brunette attempted to drown it out with the wind.

Settling at a stable speed alongside the armored truck, Batwoman released a breath and checked the exterior.

It had quite a few dents, and some holes from shotgun fire, but was still holding strong.

'It better, if the Joker isn't done…'

An explosion destroyed the police cruiser in front of the truck, and Batwoman barely managed to avoid the flaming wreckage.

'Okay, THAT was uncalled for!'

Another rocket struck the second cruiser, and Batwoman knew there was nothing else for him to fire at.

'If I have to do what I think I'm gonna have to do…'

The RPG was aimed at the armored truck, and she glared an obvious warning.

Her expression practically read 'If you fire that rocket, I will personally send you to hell'

…

It seemed the Joker wanted to get in the express lane…

Everything seemed to slow down, and all Batwoman could hear was the blood roaring through her ears as he pulled the trigger.

Jerking her bike up in a spin, she not only avoided the Tumbler, which crashed into the garbage truck, but exposed the underbelly of her motorcycle.

The rocket exploded on impact, sending it flipping harder and faster than she could take, and the femme fatale released.

Not wanting to hit the asphalt at a hundred miles an hour, she pulled out two Batarangs and stabbed them into the armored truck's side.

Once she had a solid hold, Batwoman released a breath, cape flapping from the speed they were going.

'BREATHE, girl…BREATHE…Can't lose your head, not here…'

Raising her head, the vigilante almost froze to see another rocket already aimed towards the truck.

'Oh COME ON! Give me a break!'

Tightening her hold, she refused to let go and let Dent get blown up…

The rocket was fired, and, a moment later, the Tumbler flew into its path.

Shielding her face from the explosion, Batwoman watched with wide eyes as the Tumbler crashed.

The truck also skidded to a halt, jolting her shoulders, and the crime-fighter winced at the pull of her stitches.

Her world stopped spinning after a moment, and Batwoman pulled herself up onto the roof.

'Batman's alright, it only hit the back. He'll be here before I know it.'

A pause…

'And why the HELL have they stopped?!'

The truck started up again, moving at a slower pace now that they weren't being so closely pursued.

Cape flapping at her back, the femme fatale kept her head down against the wind.

The eighteen-wheeler came up at their bumper, and she grabbed a spare Batarang from her belt.

Aiming carefully, she tossed it at the hood, causing sparks to fly as it pierced the thin metal.

A sharp turn had them heading above-ground, and Batwoman released a breath of relief.

They had brought helicopters in case of such a situation, so hopefully…

Looking up, she saw the lone helicopter spin out of control in the air as it aimed for a crash landing.

It literally spun like a top, the back rotor going through a glass wall before hitting the ground in front of them.

Bursting into flames, it rolled towards them at a dangerous speed…

'Oh DAMN IT…'

Standing up, Batwoman flipped off the roof as the armored car struck the flaming mass.

Once the danger of burns was gone, she landed safely once more, sliding a bit before regaining her grip.

'Sometimes, I HATE my job…'

Closing her eyes, the brunette couldn't help clenching her jaw.

'Bruce, where are you?'

Another explosion came at her back, and she turned to see Batman on the Batpod, heading straight for the Joker's eighteen-wheeler.

'Be careful…'

Ripping her Batarang out of the metal roof, Batwoman stood up tall and looked back as the larger vehicle was flipped over.

Hopping off, she rolled to absorb the impact, stopping on her feet.

Shoulder beginning to throb, the brunette attempted to shake it off as she approached the wreck.

_Drip_-_Drip_-_Drip_.

Pausing, Batwoman looked down at her shoulder and saw blood had seeped through her suit.

"Crap…"

Her wound must have reopened from all the action, and now it was bleeding heavily.

Placing a hand over it to apply pressure, Batwoman continued walking, the roar of a motorcycle reaching her ears…

Coming around the pile of broken, twisted metal, she flinched at the last shower of bullets.

They were at a stalemate, Batman racing towards Joker on the Batpod and the Joker asking to be hit.

'He wants to die? No…'

Emerald eyes widened…

'He wants Batman to break his one rule…'

Adrenaline hurried through her veins with the force of a monsoon, and she almost rushed forward.

Remembering the communication link in her mask, she almost shouted in her fear.

"Batman, DON'T."

The urgency in her tone must have come through crystal clear, for he swerved at the last moment, skidding.

Flinching when the Batpod crashed, she was stunned to see him topple onto the street, motionless.

'Bruce…'

A clown henchman approached Batman's prone form, intent on removing the mask, and her pain disappeared in a flash of rage.

He was surprised by a punch to the face, and Batwoman whirled around to kick the stunned man back.

A powerful throb from her shoulder kept the brunette from pursuing that avenue of punishment, and she fell to one knee beside her fallen partner.

The agony was frying her nerves, but Batwoman refused to stop fighting now.

'There's no Bruce to save me, just me. I have to keep fighting because no one else can.'

Glaring at the Joker's approaching form, she pulled out a Batarang and threw it, the sharp tip sinking into the asphalt.

"Don't, ah, be like that, gorgeous." He chuckled, playing with a knife.

"Would you rather I stab you?" Batwoman replied, drawl seeming more menacing than seductive.

"Depends, sweet cheeks…Could I, ah, stab you back?"

Reading the perversion in the statement, she almost shuddered at the chill in her muscles.

Joker cackled, seeing the fire in her eyes, before something else just as vibrant caught his eye.

It was blood, seeping through her skin-tight suit and dripping onto the asphalt in a mind-numbing rhythm.

There was no tear in the material, no sign of any shot having clipped her before…

Everything was clicking into place perfectly, but there was no time to gloat over his newfound knowledge.

Batwoman threw bolas at his ankles, throwing the Joker off-balance before a SWAT member pointed a gun at the fallen madman's head.

Glad that he was safely in custody, Batwoman ignored the agony in her right side and started lifting up her partner.

Struggling under his weight for a moment, she went straight for the Batpod, ignoring everything else.

"…Batwoman?"

A soft smile crossed her face, and he lifted his weight, feeling blood.

"Are you alright?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed…"

Vision beginning to blur now that adrenaline wasn't keeping her awake, Batwoman swayed.

"Just…a little…blood…" She slurred.

Batman caught her before the vigilante fell over, and carefully positioned her on the Batpod with him.

Breathing heavily, Batwoman rested her head on his shoulder…

'It's done…'


	16. Chapter 16

MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! Or at least the people who read this fic...I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas day, and a Happy New Year, and a happy anything-else-you-celebrate! Now...PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Sinking into whatever she'd been placed on, Jules curled into the warmth that settled beside.

Everything had been foggy for a while, and all she had wanted to do was SLEEP…

There had been slight pain, nausea, but now everything was so WARM…

A warm arm lay across her hips, and it was so comforting and secure that Jules had the urge to purr like a cat.

Snuggling up closer, she paused to listen to the heartbeat in her ears, the steady rhythm of life.

Her senses were beginning to return, and Jules opened her eyes slowly, looking up at who was holding her.

Bruce gazed back, concern and relief in his eyes as his grip tightened on her hip.

"Bruce…"

His close proximity was dazing her already, the feel of skin on skin almost frying her nerves for a second time that night.

Eyes half-lidded, she couldn't resist the impulse to lean forward, lips almost brushing…

Bruce had been just as intoxicated by her scent, mind fogged and heart pumping so wildly he couldn't breathe.

That soft touch, barely there, ignited a fire in his chest, and the urge to continue the contact overwhelmed him.

A gasp escaped Jules as their mouths met fully, but she responded once breath returned.

Something overwhelmed them at that moment, after all the pain and blood and tears, made them crave the intimate contact of the other.

Holding onto his shoulders, Jules couldn't help a delighted shiver when Bruce held her closer.

Pulling back for breath, she smiled slightly through the daze in her mind.

"Guess I know what you were thinking about before…"

Smirking, he nipped her jaw, happy to see her practically mewl at the action.

"Guess I know why you're so clingy…"

A pout crossed Jules' face, but before she could counter, Bruce had already rolled to hover over her.

His natural, musky scent filled her nostrils, and the brunette couldn't help wriggling at the sensations it brought up.

They were foreign and strangely pleasant, making her skin tingle and a fire burn her core.

Bruce saw it in her eyes, that warm fire, and almost shivered as her hands carefully explored his skin.

Jules just wanted to know he was real, beneath the playboy mask and the Kevlar, wanted to know he was alright.

'He's alright…He isn't hurt…He's alive and he's here with me…'

Stretching up gingerly, shy and hesitant, Jules carefully swiped her tongue across his Adam's apple.

Bruce couldn't hold himself back from holding her closer, from the need to feel her skin and hear her heartbeat.

Hands moving carefully, they moved down her sides, his left stopping at the old scar she'd received.

Breathing hard, Bruce looked into her eyes, and he could finally identify that warmth in her eyes.

Love.

"I'll protect you."

She just smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know."

Just before they could share enough earth-shattering kiss, a ringing cut through the air.

Recognizing the tone, Jules looked at the nightstand and noticed her cellphone.

"I guess it's important…"

Looking apologetic, she reached towards it even as her bandaged shoulder protested.

Flipping it open, Jules steadied her breathing before answering.

"Hello-Hello?"

"_We need you down at the station. It's important._"

"You know I barely sleep…"

"_You're the only one who can do this, Jules._"

"…Alright…I'll be there in twenty."

Hanging up, Jules sighed, rubbing her eyes as Bruce moved to her side.

"Joker?"

"Probably."

Sighing, she rolled over to see him more clearly, looking more tired than she ever had before.

Cradling her face, Bruce felt all the tension drain from his body before he kissed her forehead.

"You'll be fine."

Nodding, she reached forward for one last hug before slipping out of the bed.

It felt so much colder now…

* * *

Leaving Tiny with a police officer in the front room of MCU, Jules yawned as she walked to the holding cells.

Her caffeine supply was closed this late at night, so there was no hope for a wake-up call anything soon…

Pulling down her purple 'World Peace' t-shirt to cover her lower back more securely, Jules ran a finger over the mark it hid.

A few months ago, she had secretly gotten a tattoo, so low down her back no one saw it, of a bat.

Taking the design from the Bat Signal, she had it a dark black, contrasting against her skin sharply.

Twirling one of her pigtails with a finger, Jules swung her steel briefcase boredly with the other.

She had to act oblivious, pretend she had no idea why they had called her in, or know who was in custody.

It got tiring, and Jules would have appreciated a nice dose of caffeine straight in the veins…

Opening the door, she stepped inside with the exhaustion akin to a zombie.

"Okay, I'm here…But I can't guarantee my brain is still functioning…"

The sweet lemony smell of Sunshine Caf woke her up, and green eyes lit up with joy as she snatched it.

After the longest sip ever recorded, Jules looked up at the officer that had provided the drink…

Stopping abruptly, she stared a moment before lowering the jug.

"Jim?"

"Hey, Julia."

Silence reigned as Jules put her drink on a table and placed her briefcase on the floor, straightening up.

Most of the people in the room winced when she grinned, pouncing on Gordan with cat-like precision and grace.

"JIM!"

Only thanks to years of experience did he manage to stay standing, though Gordan did stumble back a few steps from the force.

"I can't believe you're alive are you Jesus are you alright-?"

"Julia, I'm fine!"

"Oh…Well, in that case…"

PUNCH!!!

Wincing, Gordan rubbed his arm and tried to avoid the piercing glare coming from the small woman.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again!"

Nodding his consent, lest she punch him again, Gordan relaxed when she smiled.

"Good. Nice to have you back, old man."

Turning to the familiar desk to find the evidence she needed to collect, Jules blinked at the wide array of knives.

"Whoa, where would someone keep all of that? …On the other hand, I don't want to know…"

Shuddering at the memory of where some people actually hid a weapon in their desperation, Jules bent down to grab some gloves…

"Well, HELLO gorgeous…"

Freezing a moment, she straightened up and turned slightly to see the Joker.

Most would have thought he'd look less menacing behind bars, without any of his weapons or goons, but she had to disagree.

It made the Joker look like a caged animal, biding his time until he could break free.

Catching her fleeing calm, Jules only nodded a greeting before walking towards the desk.

The entire room was tense, the officers concerned and defensive.

Joker hadn't spoken since they brought him in, and they feared he was going to try something.

She was too good a friend for them to just let him get away with it.

Pulling on gloves and grabbing a plastic bag, Jules tried to remember Bruce's breathing techniques.

Being nervous was not a thing she did in public, as herself or Batwoman.

That was one of the personal emotions she only shared with her closest friends, or kept to herself.

'Just stay calm…It's not like he can attack you in here…'

Well, that last part was a lie…

"You were, ah, MUCH more talkative last time we met, JULIA."

Pausing as the words sunk in, Jules felt her breath hitch as her mind whirred.

'The last time? I've never met him out of uniform. The only person I've talked to since he arrived was-OH HOLY BABY JEBUS…'

Her blood ran cold, and she wanted nothing more than to go back and beat her own naïve ass.

That was probably the angry Batwoman in her…

"How's your, ah, granddaddy doing? Seen him lately?"

Joker was pushing on purpose, probably to see how far he could go before she cracked, but Jules wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

However, before the brunette could say anything…

BARK!!!

CRASH!!!

'Uh oh…'

The door flew open under Tiny's weight, and Jules whipped around to see his fangs bared and hackles rising.

"Tiny, DOWN."

He didn't seem willing to comply, snarling deeply at the Joker as if he KNEW the clown was trying to hurt his owner.

"TINY."

The sharp tone caused the Great Dane to hide his fangs and relax minutely, walking up to his mistress while still glaring at the clown.

Sitting down on her left side, between her and the holding cell, Tiny never let up his low, menacing growl.

Happy that attention had shifted, Jules returned to her work as quickly as she could manage.

* * *

It was interesting, how his eyes couldn't stray from her ass for any longer than a few seconds.

She seemed virgin, untouched by anything short of gunfire, and that seemed to give the urge to claim.

Before that urge could take over, she shifted, baring the smooth skin of her back without realizing it.

Eyes roaming the blank canvas, practically begging to be carved, he paused at a small black mark.

More carefully scrutiny revealed it to be…

'Ah, just as I thought…'

Chuckling to himself, the Joker couldn't resist a grin…

'So the little bird is really the big bad bat after all…'

* * *

Grabbing Tiny by the collar once she was done, Jules pulled him towards the door, too uncomfortable to stay any longer.

Understanding her concern, Gordan put a hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry, I'll send some officers to check on your grandfather. He'll be alright."

"…Thanks, Jim."

"Leaving, ah, so soon?"

Hesitating as Tiny's growl rose, Jules released a breath before turning slightly.

"Yeah." She replied, sounding tired and slightly irked.

Grabbing her Sunshine Caf, the brunette was fully prepared to get the HELL OUT OF THERE…

"Just, ah, wanted to say…"

She didn't like where this was going, it made her spine tingle with danger…

"I wouldn't mind if you, ah, asked me to stab you."

Her brain practically clicked, and Jules felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest screaming.

'Oh Jebus…He KNOWS…'

If there was anyone she DIDN'T want to know, Joker would be at the top of the list.

Tiny, feeling her distress, gave a sharp, echoing bark, bringing her back to reality.

Pulling herself together, Jules tried to look as uninterested and upset as she could manage at that moment.

"Not if we were the only living creatures on the planet."

Proud of her even voice, she turned and walked out with all the dignity she could muster, Tiny still glaring until they were out of sight.

Once she was sure no one could hear, hyperventilating took over…

* * *

Dropping the bag of knives onto her table, Jules dropped down onto her chair and closed her eyes.

Tiny whimpered, laying his head on her knee and sitting down, trying to be comforting.

"Oh, Tiny…What am I gonna do?"

Her lab felt stifling, if only because she knew he was on the floor above.

Practically underground, Jules was beneath the entire MCU, giving her all of this space.

It was strange, feeling constricted with all this open space…

Grabbing her phone, Jules hit a speed dial number and waited as she pat Tiny's head.

…

"_Jules? What's wrong?_"

That was Bruce, always thinking something was wrong…

Only this time, he was right.

"He figured it out."

A beat of silence, and her heart shook.

"_He knows who you are?_"

"I don't know how he found out…" She admitted, letting her head drop back against the chair.

"But he did, and now I don't know what to do…"

"_Relax. I'm sure no one will believe him._"

"Maybe…Bruce?"

"_What?_"

"…He mentioned grandpa…"

"…_He'll be fine, Jules. I'm sure Gordan is sending men to check on him right now._"

"But what if they're too late? I can't help feeling like something's wrong…"

Jules had never been so right in her life…

* * *

Arms crossed as she stared through the two-way mirror, Batwoman tried not to feel strange standing beside the police officers.

It was easier than usual, considering she was trying to reign in her boiling rage.

Gordan had called her only half an hour before, saying that her apartment had been trashed and her grandfather was not there.

This had triggered her protective instincts, and she had immediately changed into Batwoman to confront Joker.

Only Batman could stop her from beating him, explaining that it was exactly what the madman wanted.

"_I'll interrogate him. You won't have to talk with him until it's absolutely necessary._"

He was only concerned for her, didn't want her to break because of anyone, and it had stayed her tongue.

Eyes narrowing as Gordan entered, Batwoman felt her gloves creak under the pressure of her fists.

Not really listening, because she knew for a fact that Joker wouldn't say anything, she gazed into the shadows of the room.

When the newly-appointed commissioner exited the room, she straightened up, focused for any information.

Harvey Dent and Grandpa Mike were missing, she wasn't going to dismiss anything.

BAM!!!

"Ah…Don't start with the head. The victim gets all…fuzzy, and they can't feel the next-."

BAM!!!

…

"See?"

"You wanted me, here I am."

"Ah-ah. Where's your little, ah, lady friend?"

"She's not going to be involved in this."

Hearing the protective note in his voice, only because of her years of practice, Batwoman felt strangely warm.

"If she's, ah, not involved, then neither am I."

A blatant ultimatum, either she be there or they got nothing.

'We don't have TIME for that.'

Locking eyes with Batman, even through the glass, Batwoman turned and headed for the door.

"Batwoman."

Pausing, she looked over her shoulder at Gordan, waiting for what he wanted to say.

"…Be careful."

The commissioner wasn't sure why he had felt the need to say so, this was BATWOMAN after all, but something about her eyes…

A nod was all he got back before the crime-fighter opened the door and stepped inside, ignoring the beep.

"Well, now it's a party!"

Saying nothing, she walked up to the table and sat on the only free chair, feet propped up on the surface.

"I'm here, now tell us what you know."

"No, no, no! That's no fun!"

He chuckled, grin unnaturally wide due to the scars.

"Where's Dent?" Batman insisted.

"The mob folk want you two gone so they can…get back to the way things WERE…But I know the truth. There's no going back. You've changed things. Forever."

Eyes narrowing, Batwoman crossed her arms and held back the urge to punch him until the location was given.

"Why do you want to kill us?" Batman demanded.

A loud, booming laugh hit the air like water hitting lava, and she barely kept still.

"I don't want to KILL you! What would I do without you two? Go back to ripping off mob dealers? No…No. No, you…you complete…me."

"You're garbage who kills for money."

"Don't act like one of them, you're NOT."

Joker sounded almost angry, but turned his eyes to her when Batwoman averted her gaze.

"Ah, ah. Don't be like that, gorgeous."

The lower tone was a warning, and she glared a bit at the order.

"If you think you're to alike, what's the difference? Besides the choice of sides?"

It was nagging at her overactive brain, and the question had to be asked.

"Isn't it, ah, obvious?"

Joker's happier demeanor returned, along with the elongated grin.

"You are, gorgeous!"

Blinking, Batwoman couldn't think of a response, though Joker was glad to continue.

"You see, all these people…Batman, Gordan…They couldn't…FUNCTION without you."

"Clearly, you never functioned properly." Batwoman replied, drawl coming back as she slipped into the role more comfortably.

"I can tell, gorgeous. I'm not the, ah, only one obsessed with you."

"This isn't about me." Batwoman asserted.

"You see, they need you two right now…But when they don't…They'll cast you out. Like lepers!"

She had the distinct feeling that Joker had selective hearing, and it wasn't comforting…

"You see, their MORALS, your CODE…it's a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble."

'That's not true. Not everyone is like that.'

"They're only as good as the world allows them to be. I'll show you, when the chips are down…These, uh…CIVILIZED PEOPLE…they'll eat each other."

The humanity in her, the Jules in her, had Batwoman shaking her head.

'Not everyone. Only the cowardly.'

She couldn't believe that humans were that selfish, that the world was that dark…

Gotham was not a lost cause.

"See, I'm not a monster…I'm just ahead of the curve."

Batman was up in a flash, losing his patience, and pulled Joker across the table in a moment.

Staying seated, Batwoman watched carefully to be sure her partner didn't lose his cool completely.

"Where is Dent?"

"You have all these RULES, and you think they'll save you-."

He was cut off when Batman slammed him into the bricks, practically growling.

"I have one rule."

"Then that's the one rule you'll have to break to know the truth!"

"Which is?"

"The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules, and tonight, you're gonna BREAK YOUR ONE RULE."

Batwoman could only wonder how Joker was so fearless, with Batman's gauntlet at his throat.

"I'm considering it."

"There's only minutes left, so you're gonna have to play my little game if you want to save one of them."

Straightening in her chair and almost flying to her feet, Batwoman's eyes hardened.

'What was that smile on his face for?'

"You know, for a while there, I thought you really WERE Dent…The way you THREW yourself after her when they fell…"

'Oh God…RACH.'

Batman flipped him onto the table with enough force to rattle her bones, and she stepped back as he grabbed a chair and stalked to the door.

'Oh no…'

The Joker broke into laughter as the furniture was shoved under the handle, and her heartbeat rose.

"Look at you go!"

Sitting up, the criminal mastermind cracked his back.

"Does Harvey know about you and his little bunny? Or do you prefer bats?"

Joker's face was slammed against the glass, and Batwoman held back, knowing Batman wasn't that far-gone.

'Don't cave in…Don't cave in…'

"Where are they?!"

"Killing is merely a choice-."

PUNCH!!!

"Where are they!?!"

"You trade one life for the other."

Batman held his punch, waiting for more information…

"Your friend the District Attorney, or his blushing bride to be!"

A roar of anger, and Batman descended in a fury, startling Batwoman back into her body.

"Batman."

Her voice was enough to pull Batman from the brink, and her body relaxed under the armor.

"You have nothing…nothing to threaten me with…nothing to do, with all your strength."

Joker was lifted off the ground and slammed against the glass, cracking it as Batwoman stepped forward.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna tell you where they are! All of them. That's the point. You have to choose."

Her heart sunk at the thought, at the possibility that one of the three would die…

"Dent's at…250 52nd Street, his squeeze is on…Avenue X, and your little Marine is at…657 98th Avenue."

There was no more time to waste, and they immediately left to save them.

"Which one are you going for?" Gordan demanded.

"Rachel."

"Waters."

Batwoman got tunnel vision, heading for the back-up Batpod Lucius had made in case Batman's was destroyed.

It was serving as the replacement for another motorcycle, unfortunately…

Leaping onto the vehicle, she secured herself and flew onto the asphalt, steering towards her grandfather.

Panic fueled her form, and the brunette could barely breathe as the seconds ticked by.

There wasn't time to go slowly, to be careful, there was hardly time to breathe.

'I'm coming, grandpa…Don't worry…'

Her knuckles were definitely white under the gloves, no matter how hard she tried to calm herself.

The moment the address came into view, she was steering towards it, eyes narrowed in determination.

Jumping off before the Batpod came to a full stop, Batwoman raced into the building without a second thought.

Weaving through hallways and doorways with lightning speed, she burst into a large room.

It was two-stories high and rather vast, filled with drum after drum of oil as far as the eye could see.

Chained in the middle of it was Grandpa Mike, with a black eye and swollen jaw.

A timer sat in front of him, though the numbers weren't facing her, and a phone was on top of the desk.

Voices came through, but Batwoman wasn't listening.

"GRANDPA!"

His head snapped up, good eye widening in surprise and…

Was that fear?

"Sweetheart, no! There isn't time!"

Not listening, Batwoman rushed to his side, pulling out a Batarang and cutting through his ropes.

Her eyes flickered to the time, and her heart jumped. 0:46 flashed back at her in bright red, and she picked up the pace.

"Sweetie."

Hands free, he took hold of her cheek through the cowl and dropped something into her palm.

"There's no time. I've lived my life. Now it's time to live yours."

"Gr-Grandpa…"

"I don't blame you. I never could. You're a beautiful person, and I know your father would be proud."

The tears started to build, and she couldn't talk past the knot in her throat…

"Don't change for anyone, you hear? You'll always be my little sweetheart, no matter what happens, and don't you forget that."

Nodding, she pulled him towards one of the large windows, desperation grabbing at her soul.

"We can still make it, grandpa. I can-."

"My time is up, sweetheart."

A kiss to the forehead, and the tears spilled over…

"I love you, I always have. Goodbye, sweetie."

"I love you, grandpa…"

The timer was running out, and she tugged slightly on his hand…

"What will I do without you?"

"…Survive. Like a good Marine."

Before Batwoman could reply, he pushed her out of the window seconds before the bomb would go off…

The glass shattered, and instinct had her cape stiffening to catch the air.

"NO!"

The explosion's force sent her flying, tumbling head-over-heels, and hit the ground on her shoulder.

Feeling it dislocate painfully, Batwoman grit her teeth once she stopped rolling, getting up onto her knees.

Gazing at the fire, she suppressed a sob as police sirens wailed down the street.

'I have to go…I can't…I can't face them…'

Her grandfather may have prepared himself for his death, but she wasn't nearly as prepared.

Straddling the Batpod, Batwoman took a moment to wipe away her tears before hitting the gas.

Closing her eyes, she let the roar of the engine and the wind fill her senses…


	17. Chapter 17

I know this chapter is short, but I couldn't hold my muse long enough to do everything I wanted. Hopefully you all will like this chapter anyway. Remember, anyone wanting to use anything from this story, or any of my stories, just needs to ask. Happy New Year!

* * *

Looking at the military dog tags with half-lidded eyes, Jules sniffled as Tiny curled around her despite his broken leg.

When the Joker had destroyed MCU to escape, Tiny had been in her lab, and the door had been blown in.

Poor little thing was stuck under some metal supports thanks to the weakened structure.

Distraught already over Rachel and Grandpa Mike's deaths, Jules had nearly gone into hysterics looking for him.

Whimpering, Tiny nudged her shoulder and licked her cheek.

Patting his head distractedly, her gaze never left the metal tags in her hand.

Her grandfather had given them to her just before he died…

Slipping the cool metal chain around her neck, Jules felt slightly at ease as the jingling metal settled over her heart.

Hugging her father's jacket tighter around herself as well, the brunette pressed her knees closer.

Tiny gave a soft noise when a weight settled on her left, and Jules was tipped into the warm body.

An arm went around her shoulders to steady her, and she looked up at Bruce.

Reading the pain in his eyes as well, Jules buried herself in his shoulder, the tears leaking out despite her control.

Bruce couldn't help the pain throbbing in his chest, knowing that he'd messed up and somehow allowed this to happen.

He'd promised himself that she wouldn't get hurt anymore, and now Rachel and her grandfather were gone.

"…You don't have to do this anymore."

Looking up in slight confusion, she sniffled and rubbed at her nose to hold back anymore grief.

"Do what?"

"…You don't have to be Batwoman anymore. I completely understand why you'd want to stop-."

Her lips swallowed the rest of his words, and Jules pulled back when she was sure Bruce was sufficiently dazed.

"You and Alfred are all I have left, Bruce. I won't let him scare me off when you need me."

Despite the pain in her eyes, they still shone warmly from within, determined.

"I can still do this. All I have to do is keep going."

Her perseverance was enough to effect him, and Bruce pulled her in for a heated kiss.

A breathless moment later, Jules pulled back slightly, looking dazed…

"Does that mean 'yes'?"

* * *

Walking through the halls of Gotham General Hospital, Jules clenched her fingers over the item in her hand.

She had gotten the remains of the warehouses, after battling with Gordan over the right, and found something very precious.

Finding out where Harvey was being kept after his burn, she had resolved to see him.

'I'm not the only one who has lost someone precious…'

Stopping in front of the door, Jules reached down to touch Tiny's head and scratched his ear.

Tiny almost grinned, leg thumping at the amazing feeling.

With a sigh, the brunette opened the door and stepped inside, slipping Tiny's leash around the inner handle before closing it.

"…Hey, Harvey…"

…

"Julia."

"I thought I told you friends called me Jules." She replied, trying to sound lighter than she felt.

Coming forward, Jules pulled up a chair and settled down, memorizing cool metal with her fingers.

Getting no reply, the young woman slumped slightly in defeat, eyes sad.

"…I went to the warehouse and searched. There was something there I think you'd like to keep."

Holding out a silver charm bracelet, Jules studied the dangling ornaments in order to focus herself.

"…I gave this to Rachel when we were kids, and I'd get her a charm every year for her birthday…"

Emotion filled her throat, and she barely managed to swallow it down.

"She never took it off…Always looked so happy to have another memory on her wrist…"

Almost lost in the fond memories, a soft smile crossed Jules face…

"It might be a bit smudged, but…I know she'd want you to have it."

Harvey's visible eyes finally turned to her, and Jules carefully opened the clip on the bracelet and put it around his wrist.

"I have enough mementos of loved ones…" She admitted, pulling her father's jacket tighter around herself.

"…You were good friends."

Nodding, the brunette ran a hand through her hair, gazing up at the bed-ridden DA.

"Yeah…"

Before Jules could find anything else to say, the sound of running feet outside the door caught her attention.

Standing, she unhooked Tiny from the door and opened it, watching the panicking hospital personnel.

"What's going on?"

"The Joker threatened to blow up a hospital!" One of the nurse's replied, looking increasingly flustered.

"All of them have to evacuate!"

Stunned for a moment, Jules regained her wits and nodded.

"I'll stay with Harvey Dent. We don't have much time."

Going back into the room, the brunette took hold of her Great Dane's leash and clicked it off.

"They're evacuating."

She didn't even need to say who was threatening the hospital, it was practically common sense.

"I'll stay with you until they come, alright?"

"…Just go." Harvey replied, turning his head away.

"You'll get blown up if you stay here. They won't come back."

"I'm not leaving." Jules asserted.

"And I'm not letting you get left behind."

Tiny started fidgeting, looking towards the doorway and growling anxiously, pacing and whining.

Soothing him was impossible, and he kept tugging at her 'World Peace' t-shirt.

Time moved excruciatingly slowly, and Jules got the nagging feeling that something wasn't right…

A gunshot went off, and she jumped up, realizing she'd zoned out in her worry.

The shot may have been silenced, but the pop was enough to have her reaching into her pocket.

Pressing a small button that blinked faintly in crimson, the brunette prepared herself for a fight.

As the door began to open…

Giving Tiny a signal, she watched him rush the opening, bowling over whoever it was and taking off down the hall.

Chuckling reached her ears, and Jules stepped in-between the bed and the door.

"Looks like your, ah…GUARD DOG didn't want to stick around…"

Before she could retort, she caught sight of what the Joker was wearing…

A blank look crossed her face for a brief moment, before a snort of laughter escaped.

Covering her mouth to hold it in, Jules almost felt her eyes water with the force.

"Was the nurse outfit really necessary?"

"Maybe…"

Licking his lips, Joker openly stared at her figure, looking like a lion ready to pounce.

"Was the, ah…SHIRT really necessary?"

"My eyes happen to be up here." Jules challenged.

Using the footrest of the bed as leverage with her hands, she kicked up and out with her legs.

The Joker managed to back up out of range, but she wasn't about to stop there.

Putting her feet on the hard plastic, the brunette launched herself in a pounce, missing when he ducked.

'Damn it, he's fast in a skirt!'

Landing on her hands and spinning to get her feet down, Jules stood up ready for a counterattack.

Expecting a knife, maybe a gun, she blinked slightly when none tried to aim for her face.

A footstep at her back, and Jules almost whipped around when two meaty arms strapped her body down.

One arm kept her arms pinned, and the other clamped down on her thighs.

He had probably learned from the last idiot that got kicked in the face…

Struggling was a futile effort, but Jules wasn't about to just give up.

'Come on, Bruce! Hurry up!'

The door to the hospital room was closed, and green eyes widened as she realized Harvey was alone in there with the Joker.

'Oh CRAP!'

Legs attempting to flail, Jules twisted as far as she could as the henchman laughed.

"Not so tough now, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

Glaring over her shoulder, channeling a bit of her alter-ego, Jules proceeded to bite his arm.

Tasting blood on her tongue, the brunette almost gagged as he cried out, loosening his hold on her thighs.

Not wasting a moment, she lifted her feet up and kicked him in the face.

Spitting the blood out of her mouth as he fell like a ton of bricks, she rushed towards the door.

The moment it was open, a gun was aimed between her eyes.

Freezing, Jules took a step back, trying to steady her breathing.

"You're more…RESOURCEFUL than I thought you were, little bat…"

The Joker grinned…

"Red really IS your color."

Confused for a second, Jules wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and saw blood.

'Damn…I must have bitten deeper than I thought…'

The henchman was stirring, and she wasn't willing to stay around to see how mad he would be.

A man's bruised ego wasn't something the brunette wanted to deal with…

"Ah ah ah!"

Joker's bruising grip caught her forearm, and she almost jerked back before he pulled her into his chest.

Normally, this would have been a bad move, what with Jules' experience with close combat, but the gun pressed coolly against her skin.

Adrenaline rushed through her faster than any blood, and she couldn't seem to control her heartbeat.

"You're not getting away that, ah, easily."

Green eyes narrowed, intent on doing just that and proving him wrong, when his free arm wrapped around her throat.

"Don't even try it, little bat. You're mine now."

Jules wasn't normally very defiant, but this was something she wasn't about to take.

"You don't OWN me."

Joker laughed, chilling the air around her, as he dragged her down the hall.

"Who owns you then, little bat? Batsy?"

Not able to think of anything to say, the brunette kept her mouth shut as the grip on her throat tightened.

"What was that? 'Yes'? I knew it!"

Thrown off-balance at the toss against the wall, Jules tried to find purchase as her brain spun.

"I knew the Bat had good taste."

His arms closed her in, and she began to wonder why everything was so out of whack.

A needle was waved in front of her eyes, followed by a chuckle.

"I didn't, ah, get dressed up like this for nothing."

"Not fair…" Jules mumbled, darkness eating at the edge of her vision.

"What would Bats do if I stole his girl, huh?"

Her drug-muddled brain answered immediately, taking her mouth hostage for now as the blackness swept up…

"You wouldn't want to know…"

Jules had the strangest feeling that this was going to be a bad day…


End file.
